La Cenicienta
by Writer65
Summary: El día en que Vanellope perdió a su madre, fue el día en que su malvado padrastro y sus malévolas hermanastras la convirtieron en su esclava, sin embargo, Vanellope no deja que esto la destruya, y sigue adelante día con día, pero cuando el Reino organice un baile para encontrar a la esposa del príncipe, Vanellope hará hasta lo imposible por asistir, con un poco de ayuda mágica...
1. Diario

Hace algunos años, mi padre murió de una extraña enfermedad, es curioso, era extraña en ese entonces, pero ahora, los doctores son capaces de curarla en una semana, pero cuando yo tenía seis años, no eran, y mi padre murió sin que pudieran salvarlo.

Mi madre paso tres años sola, dedicada a darme la mejor vida que pudiera como madre soltera, aunque papa nos había dejado una muy buena fortuna, pero después, cuando cumplí nueve años, mi mama me anuncio de que iba a casarse de nuevo, un hombre llamado Turbo, aunque a veces le gusta que lo llaman King Candy por lo "dulce" que es, tenía dos hijas de su misma edad llamadas Taffyta y Candlehead (si, ese es su nombre)

Desde que me las presentaron supe que les desagradaba a las dos, sobre todo a Taffyta, Candlehead intento conocerme pero su hermana se lo impidió, ella hace todo lo que su gemela le diga y jamás la he visto contradecirla.

Bueno, mi mama se casó con Turbo, el me prometió que me daría la vida de una princesa, y que seriamos una gran familia feliz, ¿y qué fue lo que paso?

Mi madre murió de causas naturales dos meses después de la boda, derrame lagrimas sobre su cama el día en que partió de esta tierra, pero aún recuerdo sus palabras muy bien.

-Mi querida Vanellope, en ti, he visto la luz más brillante de mi vida-luego me entrego su medalla, la que había ganado en las competencias donde conoció a mi padre-Tu padre era un juez en ese concurso, y me entrego esta medalla, ahora, yo te la doy a ti, cuídala muy bien.

La puso en mi mano y yo la envolví en un puño sin dejar de llorar.

-Que esto sea un recordatorio de que siempre estamos contigo Vanellope, y que la luz que de ti emana, jamas deje de brillar, mi querida.

Despues de eso...

Murio.

Turbo y mis hermanastras no lloraron con la partida de mi madre, es mas, en cuanto termino el entierro, me sacaron de mi cuarto y me enviaron al atico, Turbo le dio a Taffyta y a Candlehead todos mis vestidos, ropa, joyas, juguetes, todo, lejos de tomarme como su hija y hermana, me tomaron como su sirvienta.

Me obligan a hacer el desayuno, plancharles la ropa, limpiar la casa, hacer la comida, lavar la ropa, hacer la cena, ir al pueblo a comprar todo lo que necesitemos, en pocas palabras, yo hago todo en la casa que solia ser mia, y me dan las peores ropas, soy la ultima en comer, como dije, soy su esclava.

Turbo, es un avaricioso, y Taffyta y Candleheah son unas mimadas, sobre todo Taffyta, que es la que mas me odia, y es capaz de convencer a su hermana para que me odie tanto como ella.

Pero esto no va a detenerme, debo honrar las ultimas palabras de mi madre, por lo que a pesar de mi mala suerte, tengo que salir adelante, y ayudar a quien lo necesite, si yo soy menospreciada, no dejaré que nadie mas lo sea, saldre adelante, como siempre lo hago.

Hace unos días, Turbo me regalo este diario, mientras que a sus hijas les compro ropa y joyas caras, a mi me trago un monton de hojas de papel en blanco, y no podría estar mas feliz por ello, aqui sere capaz de contar mi historia, de desahogarme, sin miedo a ser criticada, sin temor a nada...

_-Vanellope von Schweetz. _


	2. Vida Cotidiana

Vanellope era la primera en despertarse, y la ultima en acostarse.

Su primera tarea del día era pasar al cuarto de sus hermanastras, llevarles una taza de té, recoger su ropa sucia y luego tenía que hacer lo mismo en el cuarto de su padrastro.

Después tenía que bajar y preparar el desayuno, luego tendría que poner la mesa, llevarles la comida a la mesa y luego ellos devorarían la comida, mientras ella comía en la mesa de la cocina totalmente sola, después levantaría la mesa, lavaría los platos, después lavaría lo ropa sucia, luego la tendería, prepararía la comida en lo que se secara, si le daba tiempo barrería y trapearía el piso inferior de la casa, luego serviría de comer, comería, levantaría la mesa, lavaría los platos de nuevo, descolgaría la ropa y la plancharía, haría la cena, serviría, luego tendría que ir al pozo por agua, traerla de regreso, calentarla y ponerla en la bañera, luego sus hermanastras se darían un baño, Taffyta iría primero, luego Candlehead, y al final Turbo, lo malo era que si el agua se enfriaba, Vanellope tendría que vaciarla, ir por más agua, volver a calentarla, y después de eso, podría por fin irse a dormir.

Y si tenía suerte, el fin de semana le dejaría bañarse, ni siquiera tenía una cama, dormía en una banca que estaba en el ático, y había días en las que se acostaba con toda la ceniza en el cuerpo, razón por la que, tanto sus hermanastras como su padrastro la llamaban…

-¡Cenicienta!-dijo Taffyta mientras Vanellope le servía los huevos en su plato junto con el pan tostado.

Turbo rio con muchas ganas mientras que Candlehead miro hacia otro lado, su mirada mostraba que no tenía ganas de burlarse de Vanellope, pero su hermana le dio un codazo y ella volvió la mirada.

-Oh si-dijo Candlehead con una risa muy forzada-Cenicienta es perfecto.

A Vanellope se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, por un momento quiso responderle a Taffyta, pero en vez de eso solo sonrió y al igual que Candlehead, soltó una risita forzada.

-Si Taffyta-dijo-Muy divertido.

Termino de servirles la comida y luego fue a la cocina, dejo el sartén sobre la estufa, luego se limpió el sudor de la frente, el insulto de Taffyta le seguía doliendo un poco, pero luego exhalo aire, era solo una broma inofensiva, se dijo a sí misma, además, tenía que apresurarse y tomar su desayuno, de lo contrario no comería hasta la tarde, se sirvió su plato y comenzó a comer en la mesa de la cocina, una vieja mesa de madera donde preparaba los platillos, comió rápido y cuando termino, puso sus platos en el fregadero y camino hasta la alacena, ahí, vigilo que no hubiera nadie , abrió la puerta y tomo rápidamente una tableta para chocolate caliente.

Le encantaban los dulces, eran sus cosas favoritas, además, era una pequeña "recompensa" que se daba a si misma por todo su trabajo, aunque era cuidadosa de que no se notará, puesto que a Taffyta y a Candlehead les gustaba mucho el chocolate caliente, y a Vanellope también, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban preparar, pues el olor que le llegaba a las narices era exquisito, le encantaba, y a veces, Candlehead se apiadaba de ella y le dejaba su chocolate a Vanellope, sin que Taffyta o Turbo se enteraran.

Mientras comía el chocolate, escucho un pequeño siseo, vio hacia un lado y vio que de un agujero en la pared, se asomaba un pequeño hocico gris, con una nariz rosada y bigotes, era un ratón, Vanellope sonrió, rompió la tableta y puso suavemente un pedazo en la entrada del agujero.

-No te hare daño, sal-dijo Vanellope sentándose cerca.

El ratón salió lentamente y tomo la tableta, detrás de él salieron otros tres ratones.

-Oh, toda la familia está aquí-dijo Vanellope rompiendo la tableta en más pedazos y ofreciéndoselos a los ratones-Coman, hay demasiado para todos.

Los ratones se acercaron a los pedazos y comenzaron a comerlos, Vanellope sonrió y comenzó a acariciar a los pequeños en la cabeza, y a ellos no pareció disgustarles, pronto se acercaron más a ella, su compañía comenzó a agradarles, y a Vanellope también.

-Son muy agradables-dijo Vanellope.

"_Son la mejor compañía que he tenido en esta casa en años" _pensó.

-¡Cenicienta!-la voz de Taffyta llego hasta la cocina.

Vanellope so volvió, no, una vez estaba bien, pero más de una no, sin embargo, suspiro, no le daría importancia, miro de nuevo a los ratones.

-Fue muy agradable estar con ustedes chicos, adiós-dijo, luego se puso de pie y camino de nuevo hasta el comedor.

…

Después de recoger los platos y lavarlos, Vanellope fue a los cuartos de sus hermanastras para recoger su ropa, como de costumbre, Taffyta le echo montañas de ropa apestosa.

-Y que quede bien limpia Cenicienta-dijo Taffyta mientras se peinaba frente al espejo circular en su cuarto, ni siquiera volteo a verla.

Candlehead le dio también su ropa, de manera más amable y no era tanta como la de su hermana.

-Gracias-susurro Candlehead, pero Taffyta la escucho.

-¿Qué dijiste hermana?-pregunto.

-Eh… y no la vayas a ensuciar con tu ceniza Cenicienta.

Vanellope abandono el cuarto y fue hasta el patio, donde para lavar la ropa, fue al pozo y lleno dos cubetas con agua, como casi toda la ropa de sus hermanastras era de colores, el agua que necesitaba era muy fría, pero a veces llenaba la otra con agua caliente para la ropa blanca y de colores claros (la cual lavaba primero para que al agua no se enfriara) por suerte sus manos ya se habían acostumbrado debido a todos los años que había pasado haciendo el mismo procedimiento, le puso jabón a la cubeta con agua caliente, luego mezclo el jabón con el agua con sus manos hasta que se hacían burbujas, luego colocaba la carga de ropa sucia en la cubeta. La remojaba entre diez y quince minutos, luego utilizaba sus manos y brazos para revolverla, moviéndola en círculos para que la suciedad y la mugre se aflojaran, generalmente las ropas de Candlehead estaban más sucias, puesto que ella era más "aventurera" que Taffyta, por lo que tenía que poner un poco más de empeño, quitaría el jabón y la suciedad que se enjuagó con el agua, remojaría la ropa recién lavada. Luego las movía para sacarles tanta agua sucia como sea posible en la otra cubeta.

Si todavía quedaba mucho detergente encerrado en las fibras, enjuagaba la ropa de nuevo con otro balde de agua limpia, lo que implicaba más trabajo, antes de colgarla trataba de descacharse del exceso de agua, apretándola suavemente sin retorcer o enroscarla. Finalmente colgaba la ropa, para evitar la decoloración por el sol giraba la ropa hacia adentro.

La primera tarea la dejaba agotada, al principio era muy lenta, pero se había acostumbrado y la hacía con asombrosa velocidad.

Después de eso no perdía tiempo, iba a la cocina y preparaba la comida, el fin de semana iba al pueblo para reabastecerse de alimentos, mientras que Turbo, Taffyta y Candlehead veían la ropa y más cosas, ese día prepararía tortas de navidad, una de sus recetas favoritas.

Necesitaba:

1 lata de sardinas

½ chorizo

1 cebolla

Orégano

1 lata de chiles serranos

10 teleras

Primero, tenía que picar la cebolla, muy finamente, como había leído en un libro, luego freía el chorizo a fuego muy lento, para que de esta manera quedara bien cocido, pero sin que se dorase excesivamente. En cuanto estaba listo se retiraba del fuego y se le incorporan las sardinas, (a las que anteriormente les había quitado el esqueleto) Era necesario, también rasparles con un cuchillo las manchas negras que tenían sobre la piel. Luego mezclaba las sardinas con la cebolla, los chiles picados y el orégano molido. Se dejaba reposar la preparación, antes de rellenar las tortas. Por último se calentaban en el horno antes de servirlas.

Al terminar de prepararlas, hizo la bebida, puso la mesa, sirvió de comer, y cuando estaba comiendo en la cocina, los ratones volvieron aparecer, Vanellope sonrió, ese día no tenía mucha hambre, así que corto a la mitad su torta y se la dio a los ratones.

-Hola-dijo mientras dejaba la torta con el plato en el suelo, sostuvo su mitad con la mano y así se la comió, los ratones felizmente se comieron la torta mientras ella los miraba sonriendo.

Al terminar de comer, levanto la mesa y lavo los platos, finalmente fue a ver si la ropa ya se había secado, ese día no iba a poder barrer ni trapear, así que ya seria el fin de semana o mañana.

Recogió la ropa, la plancho y miro el reloj, el corazón casi le dio un vuelco, eran casi las ocho, a Turbo le gustaba cenar a las ocho, se había entretenido bastante planchando la ropa, doblo la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, fue y la dejo al cuarto de sus hermanastras y luego fue a la cocina, preparo algo sencillo, sopa de jitomates, ya que había muchos en la alacena y si no los usaba se echarían a perder, así, hizo la sopa y la sirvió.

-Qué asco-se quejó Taffyta- Odio la sopa de jitomates.

Candlehead no dijo nada, solo tomo su cuchara y le dio un sorbo al plato, si hermana le mando una mirada asesina y ella dijo:

-Está muy salada.

-Si hija mía-Turbo-Tienes razón.

Vanellope regreso a la cocina, estaba ardiendo, siempre se esmeraba para que la comida quedase lo mejor que quisiese, y ellos la desprestigiaban, pero como siempre, se contuvo, como siempre.

Su humor se relajó cuando vio que los ratones estaban más cerca de ella, parecían perritos que le pedían comida, Vanellope no pudo evitar sonreír y en un cuenco vertió sopa y se los dio.

-Al menos alguien aprecia mi comida-dijo mientras los ratones se zambullían en la sopa, viéndolos, Vanellope no dejo de sonreír-En sus pequeños cuerpos debe haber más bondad y amor de los que otros tienen en todos sus enormes cuerpos.

…

Tras haber recogido la mesa por tercera vez en el día, y de haber lavado los platos, fue a traer el agua para el baño, hizo tres viaje pues, intencionalmente, Turbo y Taffyta se habían tardado demasiado, dejando a Vanellope muerta de cansancio, ir al pozo, llenar las cubetas, ir hasta la casa, subir las escaleras, verterla en la tina y poner las burbujas, tres veces en el mismo día.

Así que cuando por fin acabado, Vanellope agradeció, pues su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más, estaba exhausta, subió hasta su "cuarto" si así se le podía llamar, se sentó en su banca y luego se recostó.

Se estaba cansando, sus días estaban pasando de manera mecánica, pasaba casi todo el día en la cocina, preparando la comida, lavando trastes y sirviendo, lo mismo día tras día, y lo peor de todo, era despreciada. No quería que le hicieran un desfile en su honor ni nada por el estilo, pero tan siquiera un gracias agradecería, pero no, no obtenía nada, lo que más la molestaba eran los malos modos de su padrastro y sus hermanastras hacia ella, pero…

Vanellope tenía un corazón dulce y honorable, así que, los perdonaba, en su corazón, Vanellope no guardaba rencor.

De repente, se escucharon pequeños pasos en la habitación, Vanellope volteo para ver a los ratones caminar hacia ella, luego acostarse cerca de la banca, Vanellope sonrió, al menos no pasaría esa noche en solitario.

-Hola amigos-dijo mirándolos-¿Vienen a examinar mi lujosa mansión?

Obviamente los ratones no respondieron, solo se acostaron ahí y Vanellope sonrió, esa compañía le agradaba mucho.


	3. Una Muestra de Cortesía

Vanellope tuvo que coser y arreglar los vestidos de Taffyta y Candlehead, luego sacudió toda la casa, llenándose toda de ceniza, lo que solo le dio a Taffyta mas razones para llamarla Cenicienta, Vanellope, se sintió ofendida pero lo ignoro y se dedicó a continuar trabajando, después de terminar de asear toda la casa, Turbo se le acerco.

-Cenicienta-le dijo, antes de que Vanellope pudiera decirle que no era su nombre, Turbo continuo-Necesito que vayas por fresas, pero no al pueblo, Taffyta las quiere directamente del bosque.

Vanellope se quedó con la boca abierta, era cierto que la fruta favorita de Taffyta eran las fresas, pero eso era una completa exageración, era obvio que solo querían deshacerse de ella.

-Pero…

-Sin peros niña, eres una malagradecida, todavía que te ofrecemos refugio y comida, te niegas a cooperar en esta casa, las personas como tú me enferman Cenicienta, debería darte vergüenza.

Vanellope fue hasta la cocina y tomo una cesta, los ratones se asomaron por el agujero y la miraron.

-No se preocupen, regresare pronto-dijo Vanellope, luego salió de la casa y se internó en el bosque que rodeaba la casa, luego se puso a buscar entre los arbustos para ver si había fresas, pero no había nada.

-Por supuesto que no-se dijo Vanellope después de buscar por horas-No es temporada de fresas.

Se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído, dejo la cesta un lado y suspiro, el sudor le estaba cubriendo la frente, el sol era intenso ese día, se secó la frente con la manga de su camisa, luego miro a su alrededor, todo estaba en calma, por un momento, la idea de vivir en el bosque se le antojo mucho, ahí no había nadie que le gritara ni que la insultara, era un lugar pacifico, además, había animales, y a ella le agradaban mucho los animales, su compañía era mucho mejor que las de los humanos.

Pero de repente, la paz se vio interrumpida, se escucharon pisadas, y caballos, Vanellope se levantó y camino hasta donde el sonido provenía, llego a la pradera y vio que una manada de lobos estaba corriendo, detrás de ellos, unos hombres montados en caballos los perseguían, luego vio hacia otro lado y vio que un lobo pequeño estaba huyendo, uno de los hombres grito y todos se dirigieron hacia el bosque, donde el pequeño lobo estaba huyendo, por lo que Vanellope no perdió tiempo, corrió hacia donde el lobezno estaba.

Este se volvió, el pelo se le erizo, gruño y le enseño los dientes, Vanellope levanto los brazos.

-Tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte-dijo lo más tranquila que pudo.

-¡Rápido!-alguien grito detrás de ella, era una voz masculina.

Vanellope se volvió y vio al lobezno.

-Corre, rápido o van a atraparte, yo los distraeré.

El lobo se relajo, miro a Vanellope, luego hacia a la pradera, finalmente, se echó a correr, internándose más en el bosque, si llegaba lo suficientemente lejos, podría salir a la pradera y reunirse con su manada, mientras tanto, Vanellope crearía la distracción.

Puso las manos juntas y aulló, no fue el mejor aullido pero pareció convencer a los hombres, pues alguien grito y todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia ella, Vanellope comenzó a correr, se metió entre los arbustos y los árboles, movió ramas para que notaran su presencia.

El plan pareció funcionar puesto que Vanellope pudo escuchar el galope de los caballos detrás de ella, pronto, un caballo paso al lado de ella, luego se puso en frente y por poco Vanellope choca contra él, pero por suerte logro detenerse a tiempo. El caballo era de blanco oscuro, y sobre el montaba un chico, posiblemente de su misma edad, tenía el cabello de color negro.

-Oh-dijo Vanellope retrocediendo lentamente.

El muchacho la estudio con la mirada, el aspecto de Vanellope, no era el mejor, sucia, llena de ceniza, despeinada, vestida solamente con una camisa de mangas largas de color gris, una vieja y polvorienta falda, y un delantal sucio y gastado.

-Em, hola-dijo el muchacho, iba bien arreglado, no iba formal pero tampoco se veía mal.

-Hola-dijo Vanellope retrocediendo.

-Espera-dijo el muchacho al ver que Vanellope se alejaba, se bajó del caballo y se acercó a ella-¿Quién eres?

-Em, eso no importa-dijo Vanellope.

-Para mí sí importa-dijo el muchacho, luego sonrió, una sonrisa tímida-Mi nombre es Hiro, Hiro Hamada.

-Oh, bueno, mi llamo Ceni…-estaba punto de decir Cenicienta, pero luego recordó que ese no era su verdadero nombre-Vanellope.

-Bueno, mucho gusto Vanellope-dijo Hiro, luego miro hacia su alrededor-¿De casualidad no habrás visto a un lobo por aquí?

Vanellope negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que haces no está bien-dijo.

Hiro la miro desconcertado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No está bien cazar por diversión, deberían dejar a los animales en paz.

Hiro sonrió.

-Si te soy sincero, pienso lo mismo-dijo, luego miro alrededor-No me gusta mucho estar en el bosque, no es… mi sitio.

-¿Entonces cuál es?

Hiro se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Podría mostrártelo, si quisieras, mi casa no está lejos de por aquí.

Vanellope se quedó sin palabras, no había intercambiado más que algunas palabras con Hiro y este ya la estaban invitando a su casa, no lo podía creer, por un momento, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero luego recordó todo el trabajo que tenía en su propia casa.

-Lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo-dijo Vanellope-¿Por qué no me cuentas de que se trata?

Hiro negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que es algo que deberías ver por ti misma, pero si estas ocupada, lo entiendo.

Vanellope se mordió el labio, si quería, pero no podía.

-Tal vez otro día-dijo-Hiro.

-Sí, ese soy yo-dijo Hiro sonriendo-Vanellope.

-Bueno, al menos no soy mala recordando nombres-el comentario de Vanellope hizo a Hiro sonreír.

-Si tienes razón-luego Hiro se montó en su caballo y le extendió una mano a Vanellope-¿Dejas que te lleve a tu casa?

Vanellope sacudió la cabeza.

-Gracias, pero aun no puedo irme, necesito encontrar fresas.

-¿Fresas? En el mercado del pueblo hay.

-Mi hermana las quiere directamente del bosque.

Hiro abrió muchos los ojos.

-Y yo que me quejaba de Tadashi.

-¿Quién?-dijo Vanellope, el nombre le sonó familiar.

-Tadashi, es mi hermano mayor.

Entonces Vanellope recordó donde lo había escuchado.

-Tadashi, ¿el rey de Sugar Rush?

-El mismo.

-Entonces tú, eres el príncipe…

Hiro se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, yo soy el príncipe de Sugar Rush, y con algo de suerte, jamás llegare a ser rey.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Vanellope, su padrastro, Turbo, deseaba perdidamente ser rey, era su sueño y ambición más grande.

-Muchas responsabilidades-dijo Hiro-Muchos discursos y usar trajes caros, eso no es lo mismo, prefiero ser un espíritu libre.

Eso dejo a Vanellope con la boca abierta y Hiro rio.

-Ven, sube-insistió, señalo con su cabeza el lomo del caballo-Se dónde podemos encontrar fresas, aunque no es época.

Vanellope miro indecisa la mano de Hiro, pero la tomo, luego el la ayudo, muy cortésmente, a subir.

-Sujétate bien, a Baymax le gusta ir rápido.

-¿Baymax?

Hiro sonrió y señalo al caballo.

-Así se llama.

-Oh-dijo Vanellope, luego acaricio a Baymax en la cabeza-Es un placer conocerte.

Baymax sonrió.

-Le agradas-Hiro-Ahora sujétate.

Vanellope, con mucho cuidado, coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hiro, la muchacha no lo vio, pero el chico se sonrojo un poco, aunque Vanellope pudo sentir como todo el cuerpo de Hiro se tensaba un poco, pero luego se relajaba, como el de ella misma.

-Ahora vámonos.

Galoparon hasta que Baymax se detuvo en unos arbustos, en los cuales, unas hermosas fresas brillaban, como si hubieran esperado la llegada de Vanellope, ella sonrió y se bajó, comenzó a tomar todas las fresas que pudo, pero luego se dio cuenta que había dejado la canasta, por lo que puso todas las que pudo en el delantal, usándolo como bolsa, una bolsa improvisada. Hiro no pudo evitar sonreír, se bajó de Baymax y la ayudo a cargar con las fresas.

-¿Vives lejos de aquí?-Hiro.

-No.

-Entonces déjame acompañarte-dijo Hiro-Iremos caminando, es un buen día.

Vanellope quiso decir que no, pero solo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Bueno, vamos.

Y así comenzaron el camino hacia la casa de Vanellope, o de Turbo y sus hijas mejor dicho, Baymax iba detrás de ellos, hablaron durante todo el trayecto, Vanellope le menciono como había perdido a sus padres, pero omitió el detalle de que su padrastro la había hecho su esclava, Hiro le conto como sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenía tres años, y como si tía los había criado a él y a su hermano, Vanellope quedo maravillada al ver lo mucho que Hiro admiraba a su hermano, y que el hecho de que el fuera rey no afectaba nada su relación, cuando llegaron a la casa, lo hicieron por el patio trasero, y nadie parecía estar en casa.

-Bueno-dijo Vanellope-Aquí me quedo, quisiera invitarte a pasar pero…

-Entiendo-dijo Hiro-Estas ocupada.

-Mucho, pero, gracias por tu ayuda-dijo Vanellope sonriendo, rápidamente busco una cubeta limpia, ahí echo las fresas y luego la tomo y la llevo con Hiro, el echo su mitad.

-No te preocupes, fue un placer-dijo Hiro sonriendo, luego se montó en su caballo y volteo a verla una última vez-Espero que nos volvamos a ver Vanellope, me agrada tu compañía.

Ella sonrió y se sonrojo.

-Sí, yo también la disfrute, espero lo mismo, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Y con eso Hiro se retiró cabalgando con Baymax, Vanellope lo miro hasta que desapareció de su vista, en ningún momento dejo de sonreír, y ese día, hizo todas las tareas de la casa con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

**Bueno, antes que nada, mucha s gracias a **_**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1**_** por el favorito, al alerta y los comentarios, amo tus comentarios **** y también a **_**Fluffly Puff**_** por el favorito. **

**Y también para decir que yo no soy el primero en usar un HiroXVanellope, esta pareja fue creada por **_**Hanaekaptr**_** de DeviantArt, no sé si alguien ya la había usado antes, pero yo fui inspirado a usar esta pareja debido a los dibujos de **_**Hanaekaptr**_**, si quieren ver fotos de Vanellope con Hiro busquen su perfil en DeviantArt, son muy buenos.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, hasta la próxima. **


	4. Una Idea Brillante

_Hoy pasó algo muy especial, mientras buscaba en el bosque las fresas para Taffyta, me topé con una partida de caza, y en ella iba el joven príncipe, fue muy amable conmigo, además de que era muy amigable, y divertido, fue muy agradable convivir con alguien que no me estaba gritando ni insultando, como sea, espero volver a verlo pronto, aunque eso suena casi imposible…_

_Vanellope von Schweetz._

Hiro fue derribado en el suelo por su hermano por tercera vez.

-Muy bien-dijo Tadashi mientras liberaba el brazo de Hiro-Creo que eso ha sido todo por hoy.

Le tendió una mano a su hermano menor y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Has estado algo distraído hermanito.

Tadashi sabia como defenderse y le enseñaba algunas técnicas a su hermano, a pesar de que Tadashi era mayor y más fuerte, Hiro era más hábil, y eso le ayudaba, podía esquivar fácilmente los ataques de su hermano, e incluso podía contraatacar, pero ese día, Hiro había estado muy distraído y no había sido rival para Tadashi.

-Parece que el joven príncipe ha tenido dificultades el día de hoy-dijo Tamora Jean Calhoun, la capitana de la guardia del reino de Sugar Rush, admiraba a Tadashi pues, como su padre, el poder no se le había subido a la cabeza y siempre ponía a su reino antes que a sí mismo.

-No es nada-dijo Hiro girando un brazo-Estoy genial.

Por el tono de voz, Tadashi supo que su hermano mentía, y sabia exactamente que bicho le había picado.

-Bueno, pero parece que a mi hermanito lo ha picado.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Hiro tomando una toalla y secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Tu sabes-dijo su hermano tomando también una toalla-Eso te pico.

Hiro miro a su hermano con incredulidad y Tadashi no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Tu qué opinas Tamora?

-Bueno, a juzgar por su desempeño el día de hoy, yo diría que sí.

-Un momento-dijo Hiro reflexionando-No me digan que…

-Oh si-dijo Tadashi, luego con una mirada romántica añadió-Amour…

-Oh por favor-dijo Hiro aventándole la toalla y haciendo una mueca con la cara, solo porque tu hallas caído en la trampa no quiere decir que yo también.

La esposa de Tadashi, y reina de Sugar Rush, era Honey Lemon, la "hechicera" del reino (aunque si estuviéramos en tiempos modernos, sería mejor conocida como científica) había heredado sus conocimientos de su madre, a quien el padre de Tadashi e Hiro había llamado al castillo, la había dejado hospedarse junto a su única hija, cuando ella murió, Honey se quedó como la nueva hechicera del reino, y se casó con Tadashi, había habido una gran fiesta y todo el reino había sido invitado, pero lamentablemente, Vanellope no pudo asistir pues ese día se quedó limpiando toda la casa, lavando la ropa y más.

-Tarde o temprano todos tenemos que caer-dijo Tadashi encogiéndose de hombros.

Hiro rodo los ojos y comenzó a caminar afuera del cuarto, Tadashi miro a Tamora.

-Jóvenes.

-Ni me lo diga majestad.

Tadashi comenzó a seguir a su hermano.

-Vamos-dijo poniéndose a su lado-¿Quién es?

-No es nadie-dijo Hiro-Solo, conocía a alguien, eso es todo.

-¿Una chica?

-Sí, una chica.

-¿Bonita?

-Sí.

-¿Te cautivo con su hermosa sonrisa?

-Oh vamos, detén todo esto-dijo Hiro deteniéndose-Solo me encontré con una chica en el bosque, hablamos y eso es todo.

-Oh, ¿y se puede saber quién era esa chica?

-Vanellope, su nombre es Vanellope.

-Vanellope… ¿Por qué no me suena familiar?

-No lo sé-Hiro-Yo tampoco la había visto hasta el día de hoy, debe trabajar limpiando casas, su ropa estaba muy sucia, aunque…

-¿Aunque?

Hiro seguramente quería decir "Ni siquiera todas esas capas de ceniza y suciedad podían ocultar su dulzura" pero simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, había algo especial en ella.

Tadashi rodo los ojos.

-Creo que mi hermano está enamorado.

-Ah-Hiro, demasiado cansado para seguir escuchando lo mismo, comenzó alejarse-Estaré trabajando, dejando de pensar en cursilerías y eso.

Tadashi ahogo una risa y se volteo a ver a la capitana de la guardia.

-Lo perdimos-dijo Tamora sonriendo.

-Si-Tadashi-Oye, ¿tú habías escuchado el nombre de Vanellope, o, conoces a alguien que se llame así?

-No señor, jamás.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Tadashi-Me intriga, oye, se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, a todos les gustan las fiestas ¿no?

-No son de mi agrado, pero a todos en el reino parecen gustarles.

-Así es, entonces, si anunciamos que en el castillo se celebrara una gran fiesta, y que todos en el reino están invitados, ¿crees que la misteriosa Vanellope se presentara?

Tamora se quedó pensando un momento, luego miro a Tadashi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Cree que su hermano este de acuerdo con esto?

Tadashi sonrió maliciosamente.

-No.

-Bueno, creo que es una buena idea-Tamora-Además, al príncipe le hará bien.

-Si-Tadashi-Por como Hiro está actuando, sé que se sentirá muy feliz de volver a verla, además, estoy muy interesado en conocer a la que se ha colado en el corazón de mi hermano.

Tamora sonrió.

-¿No cree que es algo muy precipitado?

-Conociendo a mí hermano no.

-Si, además, yo también estoy interesada en conocer a esa Vanellope.

-Yo también, bueno, es hora de mandar un anuncio, busca a Agrio Bill y dile que lo necesito.

-Muy bien.

…

Tadashi acababa de escribir en el pergamino el anuncio de la fiesta, cuando Agrio Bill entro en la habitación.

-¿Me estaba buscando majestad?

-Sí, necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo Tadashi poniéndose de pie y dándole el pergamino-Necesito que vayas al pueblo y hagas un anuncio, lee esto en el centro, luego pégalo en la tabla de anuncios.

Agrio Bill tomo el papel y lo leyó.

-¿Otra fiesta?

-Es por una buena causa-dijo Tadashi sonriendo.

Agrio Bill solo suspiro y salió del cuarto sin decir otra palabra, entonces Tadashi volvió a sentarse en su silla, puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, se recargo y subió los pies a la mesa.

-Te vas a llevar una sorpresa hermanito-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, lo que Tadashi no sabía, era que iba a cambiar una vida en especial con esa fiesta…


	5. Anuncio

Vanellope no pudo dejar de pensar en Hiro en los días que le siguieron, hizo todas sus tareas muy contenta, no escucho los insultos ni de Turbo, ni de Taffyta, ni de Candlehead, lo que hizo que los primeros dos se enojaran mucho, la indiferencia de Vanellope les resultaba insoportable, para castigarla, Turbo la había mandado a hacer más tareas de lo normal, pero Vanellope ni se molestó.

Inclusive, en las noches, se encerraba en su cuarto y empezaba a bailar, imaginándose por unos momentos que estaba bailando junto a Hiro, pero luego se detenía y negaba con la cabeza.

"_Que tonta soy, parezco una chiquilla enamorada"_ pensaba y luego se iba a dormir.

Unos días después del encuentro con Hiro, ella y su "familia" fueron al pueblo para abastecerse de provisiones, aunque por supuesto, pronto Turbo se separó con Taffyta y Candlehead para ver la ropa mientras que a Vanellope la mandaban por los comestibles.

Lo primero que compro fueron las verduras, luego iba a dirigirse a la carnicería, cuando paso por un callejos y una mano la toco en el hombro, Vanellope se volvió asustada y comprobó que no era nadie más que Hiro.

-Oh, hola-dijo Hiro sonriendo-No quería asustarte.

-¿Yo? Asustada no-dijo Vanellope sonriendo-Bueno, cuando vi tu cara, admito que me espante un poco.

Hiro no pudo evitar reír.

-¿De compras?-pregunto el chico señalando con la cabeza la cesta de Vanellope.

-No, solo me gusta sacar a pasear a mi cesta, se llama Ana, saluda Ana-dijo Vanellope, luego levanto su cesta hasta la cabeza de Hiro e hizo como si se tratara de un perrito-¡Guau!

Hiro se reía a carcajadas.

-Así que si tienes un lado divertido.

Vanellope se cruzó de brazos.

-Así que si tienes un lado divertido-dijo con una voz más ronca, para imitar la de Hiro.

Hiro sonrió.

-Oye…

-Oye.

-No es gracioso.

-No es gracioso.

-No me arremedes.

-No me arremedes.

-Soy una tonta chiquilla que no tiene originalidad.

-Eres una tonta chiquilla que no tiene originalidad.

Hiro se estaba riendo a montones.

-Con que eres lista después de todo.

-Con que soy lista después de todo.

Hiro no podía contener su risa.

-Eres divertida.

-Gracias, y es divertido burlarse de ti.

-¿Oh, en verdad?

-Mucho.

Hiro no podía creerlo, tan solo se había cruzado una vez con Vanellope y aun así, se sentía tan natural junto a ella, generalmente era algo tímido con la gente, pero con Vanellope no, inclusive, esos juegos le estaban gustando, si hubiera sido Tadashi, se burlaría para seguirle el juego, pero con Vanellope, era diferente.

-Bueno, creo que es inevitable, ¿no?-pregunto Hiro.

-Sí, en efecto-Vanellope sonrió-Me alegro de verte.

-Igual yo-Hiro-No esperaba verte tan pronto.

-Ni yo, fue… ¿algo del destino?

-Sí.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Vine por unas cosas a la carpintería, para mis proyectos, mi sitio.

-Oh, tu famoso sitio, el que algún día me presentaras.

-Sí, estoy segura que te gustara… espero.

Vanellope se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy segura de que sí.

Después de eso, Vanellope se dio cuenta de que le faltaban las demás cosas de la compra, le pidió disculpas a Hiro y le dijo que tenía que retirarse, Hiro le contesto que no había problema, pero nuevamente, le hizo prometer que la vería de nuevo.

-¿Volveremos a vernos?

-Sí, te lo prometo-le dijo Vanellope y luego se separaron.

Vanellope finalizo sus compras y cuando entro en el centro del pueblo, vio que Turbo, Taffyta y Candlehead estaban leyendo algo en la tabla de anuncios, muy interesados, Vanellope se acercó y leyó mentalmente el nuevo anuncio:

"_Se celebrara una gran fiesta en el castillo, todos en el reino están invitados" _

-¡Una fiesta!-grito eufórica Taffyta-¡Que emoción, eso significa, que el príncipe estará allí!

-Es cierto, querida-añadió Turbo, luego vio maliciosamente el pergamino-Y por lo que se, el príncipe aun no consigue esposa.

Vanellope no los escucho, pues leer eso la hizo ponerse muy contenta, el castillo, el hogar de Hiro, era una oportunidad perfecta…

En ese momento, estuvo segura de una cosa, ella iba a ir al baile.


	6. Decepción

Turbo hizo pasar a ambas de sus hijas a su oficina mientras que Vanellope se quedaba abajo limpiando la cocina, habían regresado del pueblo, pero antes habían pasado con la confeccionista para dejarle encargados dos hermosos vestidos y un elegante traje, y nada para Vanellope.

Turbo se sentó detrás del escritorio mientras que Taffyta y Candlehead en las sillas en frente.

-Muy bien, hijas mías, como saben, el baile real, está cerca.

-Sí, no puedo esperar para ir-Candlehead.

-Ni yo, oh papa, ¿crees que lo veamos, al príncipe?-Taffyta.

-Oh hija mía, estoy contando con eso-dijo Turbo sonriendo malignamente y poniéndose de pie, camino hasta estar detrás de sus hijas-Espero que conozcan al príncipe, y no solo eso, también espero que lo enamoren.

Taffyta y Candlehead abrieron muy grandes sus bocas y se miraron la una a la otra.

-Enamorar a un príncipe-dijeron las dos con la mirada perdida.

-Sí, y casarse con él y ser felices para siempre.

-Oh sí, eso sería esplendido-dijo Candlehead.

-Perfecto-Taffyta.

-Entonces mis niñas, vayan y prepárense para el baile, ¡Hay un príncipe al que conquistar!

Las dos se pusieron de pie, se tomaron de las manos, gritaron como niñas enloquecidas y comenzaron a dar vueltas.

-¡Vamos a ver al príncipe, vamos a ver al príncipe!-dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras que Turbo rodaba los ojos, luego, las dos se detuvieron e iban a salir, pero Turbo tomo a Taffyta del brazo.

-Un momento hija, tengo que hablar contigo en privado.

-Em, claro padre.

Candlehead salió del cuarto, pero Taffyta volvió a tomar asiento.

-Muy bien, ahora, mi querida, como sabes, a pesar de vivir en esta modesta casa, y de tener ganancias honorables, gracias a los fallecidos padres de Cenicienta, no ganamos lo suficiente.

-Lo se padre-Taffyta-No puedes comprarme todos los vestidos que quiero debido a que no tenemos el dinero suficiente.

-Me temo que esa es la dura realidad hija, pero, todo puede cambiar, si tú o tu hermana logran conquistar al príncipe.

-Si padre, ¿te imaginas todo su dinero? Y vivir en el palacio.

-Así es, pero, ¿has pensado en vez de ser princesa, ser reina?

Taffyta abrió mucho los ojos y miro a su padre.

-¿Cómo dices padre?

-Sí, mira hija, si tú, o Candlehead, conquistan al príncipe, habrá una gran boda, luego, tendrás que engendrar un hijo, y después, yo podré encargarme del rey y del príncipe, una vez con ellos fuera, diremos que todo fue un horrible accidente y que yo, con mucho dolor, tendré que ocuparme del reino, y tu hija mía, como la reina, serás la mujer más rica y poderoso de estas tierras, por fin tendremos la vida que merecemos.

Taffyta sonrió maliciosamente y miro al techo.

-Sí, eso me gusta, entonces, ¡tendremos todo lo que siempre hemos merecido!

-Así es hija mía, así que ve, necesito que te prepares, y también tu hermana, tenemos un príncipe al que atrapar-dijo sonriendo tan horriblemente, como el diablo mismo.

…

Los días anteriores al baile, fueron una pesadilla para Vanellope.

Le pusieron más tareas que de costumbre, el doble para ser exactos, no dejaron de llamarla Cenicienta todo el tiempo, le rechazaban la comida y la hacían preparar guisos muy complicados, por lo que Vanellope se atrasaba mucho y le quitaba tiempo para sus demás tareas, y se dormía muy tarde, por lo que al día siguiente, estaba muy cansada y no podía hacer los trabajos con tanta facilidad.

Pero aquí, la tierna Vanellope tenía un poco de culpa, pues de una cosa estaba segura, ella iba a ir al baile, quería ver a Hiro, y que esta vez, su encuentro no fuera tan…

Precipitado ni precoz.

Quería convivir más tiempo con él, platicar, conocer a su hermano…

Pero en sí, la única razón por la que Vanellope quería ir a la fiesta, era para ver a su amigo, fuera o no fuera el príncipe, eso para ella, no era importante, bien Hiro podría ser panadero o rey.

Por lo que por las noches, al terminar sus tareas, Vanellope iba a su cuarto en el ático y sacaba un viejo vestido de su madre, uno muy sencillo y humilde, no era de marca ni estaba hecho por un diseñador francés, pero era bonito, además, le quedaba a Vanellope bastante bien, así que en las noches, al terminar sus tareas, Vanellope se ponía a coser y arreglar el viejo vestido, pues estaba muy viejo y malgastado, las horas se le pasaban volando, y a veces, le dolían los pies.

Oh sí, porque también, en la cabeza a Taffyta y a Candlehead se les había metido en la cabeza una idea estúpida y absurda.

Clases de baile, así que rentaron un libro de la biblioteca sobre como bailar, se lo habían dado a Vanellope para que se los leyera, luego, lo habían puesto en práctica, con Vanellope, así que la pobre tenía que bailar con sus dos hermanastras, y ellas eran malas bailando, a cada rato le pisaban los pies a Vanellope (y Taffyta lo hacía a propósito)

-¡Ah! ¡Fíjate por donde vas Cenicienta!-le gritaba Taffyta.

Pero, si Vanellope podía sacarle el lado bueno a eso, era que de hecho, ella si estaba aprendiendo a bailar, el libro le era de mucha ayuda y pronto, fue lo suficientemente buena como para esquivar las pisadas de Taffyta, se hizo muy bueno, pero esto, hizo enojar mucho a su hermanastra, quien le gritaba a su padre para que le pusiera aún más atareas a Vanellope.

Y así siguieron las cosas hasta el día del baile, para entonces, Vanellope había terminado de arreglar el viejo vestido, era muy lindo, aunque rosado, y Vanellope odiaba el color rosa, pero, era mejor que nada, así que no se quejó, además de que era de su madre, un lindo recuerdo.

Ese día también se levantó más temprano, hizo el desayuno rápidamente, sirvió, desayuno, lavo los trastes, limpio toda la cocina, el comedor, la sala, las recamaras, todo, con asombrosa velocidad, luego, hizo la comida igual de rápido y luego, fue por agua para el baño, seis veces, pues sus hermanastras y padrastro querían estar lo más limpios posible, aunque guardo una cubeta para ella misma, luego ayudo a sus dos hermanastras a ponerse los vestidos (los cuales había recogido el día anterior) eso le tomo dos horas aproximadamente, y luego ayudo a Turbo con el suyo, para finalizar, fue a su cuarto.

Con el agua, se lavó la cara y los brazos, luego se puso el modesto vestido, sus amigos los ratones salieron de su agujero y la vieron.

-¿Me veo linda?-pregunto Vanellope mientras daba una vuelta con su vestido.

Los ratones asintieron con la cabeza.

-Gracias-dijo ella, luego se hizo una colita de caballo, no se veía nada mal-Espero que a Hiro le guste.

Y así, Vanellope bajo las escaleras, Turbo y sus hijas estaban en la puerta de la casa, esperando que la carroza que Turbo había rentado llegara pronto.

-Te ves muy bien papa-Candlehead.

-Así es hija mía, esta noche no soy Turbo, esta noche, ¡Soy King Candy!-dijo Turbo.

De repente, escucharon los pasos en las escaleras, los tres se voltearon para ver a Vanellope con su vestido bajando las escaleras.

-Hola, estoy lista-dijo Vanellope una vez que llego abajo-¿No creen que es lindo?

-Oh-dijo Taffyta con amargura-Oh Cenicienta, eso es tan… tan tú.

-Bueno-dijo Vanellope-Era de mi madre y yo misma lo arregle.

-Ah, bueno, creo que no hiciste un buen trabajo-dijo Taffyta acercándose a ella.

-¿Por qué no?-Vanellope.

-Porque míralo nada más, se está cayendo a pedazos-Taffyta coloco una mano en la manga del vestido de Vanellope y la jalo bruscamente, rompiéndola.

Vanellope grito, sorprendida y lastimada.

-Y no solo de ahí-Taffyta no se detuvo, ahora tomo el vestido y lo desgarro con sus propias manos-¡Es por todas partes!

Sin que Vanellope pudiese defenderse, Taffyta comenzó a desgarrar, romper y estropear el vestido que ocupaba un lugar tan especial en el corazón de Vanellope, pues, era una de las pocas posesiones que le quedaban de su madre, y no solo eso, Taffyta llamo a Candlehead, y a pesar de que ella no quería, termino ayudando a su hermana a destruir el vestido de Vanellope, la pobre no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

Por último, Taffyta le arranco la dona que tenía para sostenerle el cabello, así el cabello de Vanellope quedo libre, pero ahora, Vanellope estaba despeinada y su cabello era un desastre, más bien, su apariencia, era un total desastre.

-¡Basta!-dijo Vanellope chillando, dando un paso atrás-¡Solo quiero ir al baile con ustedes!

Entonces Taffyta hizo una mueca llena de ira.

-¡Escucha Cenicienta, tu jamás iras al baile!-dijo empujándola-¿Y sabes porque? ¡Porque eres una sucia Cenicienta, una marginada y una tonta, no iras al baile porque nos harás quedar mal frente a todos, no quiero que tu suciedad y estupidez nos arruine todo!

Con un último empujo, Taffyta aventó a Vanellope, quien golpe uno de los escalones de las escaleras y se cayó, Vanellope no pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar ahí mismo, con su vestido y su dignidad destruidos.

-Muy bien hecho hija mía-dijo Turbo-En serio la hiciste entender, ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

Taffyta se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, mientras que Candlehead le mando una mirada llena de tristeza y lastima a Vanellope, pero luego camino hasta la salida, las dos salieron y luego Turbo, pero antes le dijo a Vanellope.

-Y Cenicienta, no llores ahí porque vas hacer barro y acaban de limpiar-y luego cerró la puerta.

Vanellope se puso de pie, y corrió llorando hasta el patio, donde se desplomo en el suelo y continúo llorando sobre el pasto.


	7. Ralph

Vanellope lloro y lloro en el suelo, todo se había arruinado, su vestido, que tanto se había esforzado en reponer, había sido hecho jirones, no tenía como llegar al castillo, más que a pie, pero esa no era una opción, la fiesta terminaría antes de que pudiera llegar, no había modo en el que pudiera ir en esas condiciones, así que ya no le quedaba otra cosa más que llorar.

Sus amigos los ratones se acercaron a ella, lamieron sus dedos, Vanellope los miro y sonrió, aunque no dejo de llorar, junto sus manos, los ratones se metieron en ellas y Vanellope los levanto a la altura de su cara.

-Hola-dijo sorbiéndose los mocos-Ya lo sé, soy patética, ¿no es así?

Los ratones negaron la cabeza, Vanellope se rio.

-Agradezco que intenten subirme el ánimo amigos, pero… no esta noche, realmente quería ver a mi amigo.

Unos aullidos se escucharon, Vanellope levanto la vista y vio que, había dos lobos detrás de la cerca que separaba el patio de su casa del bosque, Vanellope se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos, ignorando el peligro que eso podría representar, entonces vio que uno de los lobos era el que había ayudado el día en que había conocido a Hiro, el otro era algo más grande que el otro, pero se parecía mucho, seguramente era su hermano mayor.

-Hola-dijo Vanellope con una sonrisa, un poco forzada.

Los lobos saltaron la cerca y se le acercaron, se pusieron en dos patas y comenzaron a darle lametones en la cara, Vanellope comenzó a reír mientras que los lobos limpiaban las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Vanellope empujando a los lobos juguetonamente, luego se puso de rodillas y acaricio a los lobos es sus cabezas-Bueno, al menos podemos tener nuestra propia fiesta aquí, ¿no?

Se volteo a ver a los ratones, quienes estaban en el suelo, atemorizados por los lobos.

-No tengan miedo-Vanellope-Son amigos.

Los ratones lentamente se acercaron a los lobos, el lobo mayor miro a los ratones con una mirada asesina, pero Vanellope puso una mano en su cabeza y con la otra dijo que no.

-No, ellos son amigos, y no nos comemos a nuestros amigos.

El lobo bajo sus orejas y luego miro al suelo, decepcionado de que no comería ningún ratón ese noche.

De repente, la tierra comenzó a temblar, Vanellope cayo de sentón en el suelo y la tierra continuo moviéndose.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Vanellope.

Los ratones se escondieron detrás de ella, los lobos miraron alrededor asustados, comenzaron a olfatear pero de repente, negaron con la cabeza y se taparon las narices con las patas, el olor, era horrible.

-Que mal huele-Vanellope se tapó la nariz.

De repente, de las sombras, un gran bulto salió, pero, no era un bulto, era un gigante, tres metros de altura, cubierto por una vieja capa mugrienta, descalzo, Vanellope lo miro sorprendida, el gigante se detuvo y se volteo a verla, se quitó la capucha y revelo una cara sucia con un cabello castaño

-Em, hola-dijo el gigante.

-Hola-dijo Vanellope, luego miro alrededor-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo, oh me dicen Ralph, Ralph el loco.

-Bueno, deberían decirte Ralph el apestoso-dijo Vanellope sonriendo.

-¡Oye!

-Oh espera un segundo por favor-Vanellope-¿Sabes que dice la gente cuando te conoce?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ralph molesto.

-Es un gran olor conocerlo-dijo Vanellope y luego se echó a reír.

Ralph se enojó y comenzó a alejarse, pero Vanellope lo llamo otra vez.

-Oye espera, era solo una broma.

Ralph se detuvo y se volvió a verla.

-¿Y esos lloriqueos eran también una broma?

Entonces la sonrisa de Vanellope se desvaneció, miro al suelo y suspiro.

-No, no, esos fueron reales.

-Oh-dijo Ralph acercándose a ella-¿Y porque?

-No, no es nada-Vanellope.

-Oh vamos-dijo Ralph acercándose a ella, luego se arrodillo cuando estaba en frente de ella y le puso una mano en el hombro-Dime que te paso.

Así, Vanellope comenzó a relatarle todo, como sus hermanastras habían impedido que asistiera al baile.

-Qué horror-dijo Ralph, luego se enojó-¡Voy a darles una lección y así aprenderán!

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Vanellope también se puso de pie y lo tomo del brazo.

-No, por favor, eso no arreglaría nada.

Ralph se detuvo y la miro.

-¿Segura?

-Segura-dijo Vanellope asintiendo con la cabeza-No les deseo mal.

Entonces la mirada de Ralph se suavizo.

-Bueno-dijo, Vanellope lo soltó del brazo-Pero si puedo arreglar las cosas.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Vanellope.

De su sucia capa, saco una varita de madera, que parecía más bien una rama arrancada de un árbol viejo, tenía algunas hojas en ella, Ralph se las quito con la mano y luego le dio vueltas en su mano.

-Con esto-dijo mostrando la varita.

-¿Un pedazo de madera vieja?-Vanellope.

-Es mucho más que eso niña-Ralph-Es una varita mágica.

-¿Varita mágica?

-Sí, veras, me dicen el loco porque yo soy un brujo, donde vivía, todos me rechazaron por ser diferente, por mi don-dijo Ralph levantando la varita en alto-Por lo que me fui, y desde entonces, he sido un nómada, me he desplazado por todos lados, ayudando a la gente cada vez que puedo pero… nunca me quedo en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, lo más que me he quedado ha sido un mes.

-Vaya-Vanellope-¿Y no te sientes solo?

-Me gusta la soledad-dijo Ralph encogiéndose de hombros, aunque Vanellope pudo notar una pizca de mentira en su afirmación-Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí, es hora de ayudarte.

-¿Cómo?-Vanellope.

-Primero, vas ir al baile.

-Pero no tengo un vestido, ni carroza ni caballos, nada.

-No, pero-Ralph miro a su alrededor-¿Tienes vegetales?

-Em, ¿Cómo cuál?

-No lo sé… una calabaza.

-Creo que tenemos en la cocina, deja voy a buscar-dijo Vanellope, aunque no pudo imaginarse para que quería Ralph una calabaza, aun así camino hasta su casa, fue a la cocina y busco.

En la alacena encontró una calabaza grande, pero, ya se había podrido, aun así, era la única que había, así que la tomo y salió de nuevo al patio.

-Esta es la única-dijo Vanellope dejándola en el suelo.

Ralph se encogió de hombros.

-Servirá, ahora apártate.

Vanellope se apartó, al igual que los ratones y los dos lobos, entonces Ralph disparo una extraña luz dorada que salió de su varita, la luz golpeo la calabaza y esta comenzó a crecer, pero no solo eso, si no que retomo su color anaranjado, pero luego, hubo una gran explosión y la calabaza paso a ser una hermosa carroza dorada, Vanellope se llevó amabas manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de asombro.

-No puede ser-dijo Vanellope sonriendo y acercándose a la carroza-¡En serio eres un mago!

Los animales también se acercaron y miraron con asombro la carroza.

-Lo soy-dijo Ralph sonriendo-Ahora, el siguiente pasó, necesitamos ratones.

-¿Ratones?-pregunto Vanellope.

-Sí, créeme, son buenos corriendo-apunto con su varita a los ratones-No tengan miedo, esto no les dolerá nada.

Entonces de la varita salió una bola blanca que fue a volar justo hasta los ratones, luego, los roedores comenzaron a crecer, pero no solo eso, conforme su tamaño aumentaba, su forma cambiaba, se transformaron en cuatro hermosos caballos blancos.

-Vaya-dijo Vanellope acercándose a ellos-Son bellísimos, no es que antes no lo fueran.

Acaricio a cada uno en la cabeza.

-Ahora, necesitaras personal humano, pero-dijo Ralph mirando alrededor, se detuvo cuando vio a los dos lobos-Bueno, servirán.

Disparo otra bola de luz a los lobos, esta era de color gris, cuando toco a los lobos, estos se pusieron en dos patas, su hocico se contrajo, sus bigotes desaparecieron, al igual que sus colas, su pelaje se convirtió en un elegante traje.

Ya no eran dos lobos jóvenes, sino que eran dos elegantes muchachos, apuestos pero un poco peludos.

-Listo-Ralph.

-¡Wow!-dijo Vanellope asombrada-¡Ahora si puedo ir al baile!

Grito de alegría y comenzó a dar saltitos como toda niña feliz.

-Oye, oye, espera un momento-Ralph.

-¿Qué pasa?-Vanellope.

-Aún falta una cosa, tu vestido-dijo Ralph extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella.

-Oh, por supuesto.

-Prepárate, voy a cambiarlo.

-No-dijo Vanellope-Es que, este vestido era de mi madre, y, me gustaría ir con él al baile, ¿no podrías arreglarlo?

-Oh bueno-dijo Ralph viendo el vestido-¿Crees que tu mama se enoje si lo modificamos un poco? ¿Cambiar el rosa por, no sé, azul?

Vanellope sonrió.

-El rosa nunca ha sido mi color favorito.

Ralph sonrió.

-Muy bien, entonces, ahí va-de su varita, cuatro hermosas mariposas de color azul salieron, volaron hasta Vanellope y volaron en círculos alrededor de ella, entonces, Vanellope también dio una vuelta y su vestido, cambio de color y quedo totalmente reparado, como su fuera nuevo, ahora era de un hermoso color azul fuerte.

Y no solo eso, sino que también, su cabello fue totalmente arreglado, como si hubiera terminado de planchárselo, además de que había una pizca de brillos en él, al igual que en otras partes del vestido, por último, las mariposas volaron hasta sus pies, sus viejos zapatos fueron cambiados por dos hermosas zapatillas de cristal, las mariposas se detuvieron en las zapatillas y se volvieron de cristal, formando un lindo adorno.

Vanellope se miró a sí misma y sonrió.

-¡Es hermoso!-grito llena de alegría.

-Si-dijo Ralph con alegría, pero luego miro el suelo-Pero, no puede durar para siempre.

Vanellope lo miro intrigada-¿Cómo dices?

-Mi magia es muy poderosa pero… no dura mucho, me temo que a la medianoche, todo regresara a su forma original.

-No importa-dijo Vanellope-Es todo lo que necesito.

-Bueno-Ralph-En ese caso ve, antes de que se te haga más tarde.

Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que Vanellope se subiera a la carroza para partir, sus amigos la esperaban detrás de la cerca, Vanellope comenzó a caminar hacia ellos pero se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Ralph.

-Se me olvido una cosa-Vanellope-Es muy importante. No me tardo nada, ahora vuelvo.

Entonces Vanellope fue corriendo de nuevo a su casa.

-¡Apúrate que no tienes mucho tiempo!

Mientras la esperaban, todos mantuvieron silencio, no fue hasta que regreso que Ralph alzo las manos hacia el cielo.

-¡Por fin, entra rápido!

-Sí, pero antes, inclínate-dijo cuando estaba enfrente de Ralph.

-¿Para qué? No hay…

-Ya lo sé, hazlo rápido.

Ralph rodo los ojos y se inclinó, entonces, Vanellope saco la medalla que su madre le había dado y la puso alrededor del cuello de Ralph.

-Listo.

Ralph se puso de pie y miro la medalla.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es un regalo-dijo Vanellope sonriendo-Nunca antes había hecho nada así por mí, y, quería darte esto, fue un regalo de mi madre el día en que murió pero… yo quiero que tú lo tengas.

-Pero… tu madre…

-Está bien-dijo Vanellope sonriendo-Yo sé que ella entenderá, Ralph, ya te lo dije, nunca antes nadie había hecho algo así por mí, entonces, quiero que aceptes mi regalo.

Ralph vio la medalla, la apretó y miro a Vanellope.

-Gracias.

-De nada-dijo Vanellope sonriendo.

Entonces se abrazaron, pero luego Ralph los separo.

-Niña, ya te ensuciaste.

Vanellope se vio el vestido y vio que estaba sucio con mugre.

-Oh vaya.

-Puedo arreglarlo-dijo Ralph sacando su varita, luego hizo desaparecer la suciedad-Mejor.

-Sí.

-Ahora ve, antes de que el hechizo se acabe.

Caminaron hasta la carroza y la ayudo a subir al vehículo.

-Recuerda, a la medianoche, la magia desaparecerá.

-Lo sé, deja de preocuparte-dijo Vanellope sonriendo-Adiós Ralph el apestoso.

Ralph sonrió, luego la carroza se puso en movimiento, el lobo mayor era el que iba conduciendo.

-¡No lo olvides, medianoche!-grito Ralph cuando la carroza se había alejado.

-¡No lo hare!-grito Vanellope en respuesta.

Ralph se quedó unos momentos parado, hasta que ya no pudo ver a la carroza, entonces, recordó que se le había olvidado decirle una cosa a Vanellope.

-¡Y diviértete!-dijo, aunque no estuvo seguro si Vanellope lo había escuchado.


	8. La Fiesta

Turbo y sus dos hijas llegaron al baile mucho antes de lo que esperaban, Turbo fue el primero en bajar, luego le siguieron Taffyta y Candlehead, el palacio era hermoso, gigantesco y lujoso, además de que esa noche, por ser una ocasión especial, habían llevado fuegos artificiales de todos los colores, los ojos de los tres quedaron asombrados al ver tantas luces.

-Bueno hijas, aquí estamos-dijo Turbo extendiendo los brazos hacia las escaleras.

-Es hermoso-dijo Candlehead viendo alrededor-Como en un cuento de hadas.

-Si-Taffyta.

-Bueno, dejen de soñar y caminen, no olviden porque estamos aquí, espero que una de ustedes logre atrapar al príncipe.

Con eso, los tres comenzaron a subir por las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, adentro del castillo, Hiro estaba recibiendo los últimos arreglos en su traje, dados amablemente por su tía.

-Por favor tía Cass, ¿puedes recordarme porque tengo que usar disfraz?

-Porque esta noche es la gran fiesta-dijo su tía mientras terminaba de peinarlo, Hiro sabia como peinarse pero su tía siempre le recordaba que esa no era la manera correcta de peinarse, por lo que siempre terminaba peinándolo de nuevo, de modo que ella creía que era correcto.

-¿Recuérdame porque nadie me aviso de esta fiesta?-preguntó Hiro.

-Si lo hicieron, solo que estás tan ocupado que nunca escuchas-dijo su hermano entrando en la habitación.

-Oh, miren quien llego, su gran majestad-dijo Hiro en tono burlón.

Tadashi sonrió y luego se dirigió a su tía.

-Tía Cass, ¿podrías dejarnos unos momentos?

-Por supuesto-dijo, luego salió del cuarto dejando solos a los dos hermanos.

-No deberías estar abajo-pregunto Hiro-¿Ya sabes, luciéndote frente a todos?

-Bueno, es requerida la presencia del príncipe allá abajo-se acercó a su hermano y le susurró al oído-Y muchas mujeres están preguntando por ti.

Hiro lo miro.

-¿Sigues con eso?

Tadashi se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá tu chica misteriosa haya venido-Tadashi.

Entonces Hiro armo el rompecabezas.

-Esta fiesta, ¿es solo para que yo pudiera reunirme con Vanellope?

-No lo sé-dijo Tadashi-Me gustan las fiestas.

Hiro levanto una ceja.

-Eres un mal mentiroso, ¿lo sabías?

…

La carroza de Vanellope se detuvo justo cuando todas las demás carrozas ya habían desaparecido, la fiesta ya había empezado, siendo Vanellope la última en llegar.

El lobo menor se bajó de la carroza y le abrió la puerta, Vanellope puso un pie afuera mientras miraba asombrada y maravillada el palacio.

-Oh Dios, creo que voy a vomiructar.

El lobo se le quedo viendo extraño.

-¿Qué?

-Vomiructar, ya sabes, una mezcla de vómito y eructo-dijo Vanellope-Estoy muy nerviosa.

El lobo le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-No lo estés mi hermana de camada-dijo el lobo-Mírame, esta mañana era un lobo, y ahora, soy un humano.

-Y esta mañana yo era una chiquilla, pero, ahora, me siento como una princesa-Vanellope.

-Mi señora-dijo el lobo mayor-Recuerde lo que el gigante apestoso dijo, el hechizo no durara para siempre.

-Lo sé-dijo Vanellope, luego miro de nuevo al castillo-Bueno, aquí voy.

-Diviértete-le dijeron ambos lobos.

-Gracias-dijo Vanellope, luego comenzó a subir los escalones, muy nerviosa, pero muy contenta, porque vería a Hiro de nuevo.

…

La fiesta ya había empezado, y todo era grandioso, la gente bailaba y se reía, había música en vivo, se habían colocado mesas largas, con enromes y deliciosos platillos sobre ellas, todos los candelabros del gran salón habían sido encendidos e iluminaban hermosamente todo.

Tadashi, Honey Lemon y Hiro estaban en el balcón observando la fiesta.

-Bueno-dijo Hiro mirando la escena-Debo admitirlo hermanote, tu si sabes cómo dar una fiesta.

-Ni tanto-dijo Tadashi-¿Ves a tu chica misteriosa?

Hiro negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Hiro-dijo Honey poniendo una mano en su hombro-Ya aparecerá.

Mientras tanto, Turbo, Taffyta y Candlehead lo habían localizado.

-¡Ahí está!-dijo Candlehead apuntando con un dedo hacia el balcón.

-¡Si, es el!-dijo Turbo-¡Y está con el rey!

-¡Tenemos que acercarnos a él!-Taffyta.

-No-Turbo-Se vería muy mal, tenemos que esperar hasta el vals-dijo Turbo-Lo que tenemos que hacer es ponernos en un buen lugar para que el príncipe pueda verlas.

Con eso, los tres comenzaron a buscar como locos el lugar indicado para que los pudieran ver.

De vuelta en el balcón.

-Olvídalo-dijo Hiro-No va a venir.

Tadashi miro alrededor preocupado.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, si no ya hubiera aparecido

-¿Y si se le hizo tarde?-dijo Tadashi, Hiro volteo a verlo.

-No… no lo creo, digo, todos ya llegaron ¿no?

-Sí, pero nunca falta quien llegue de último momento.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que, de repente, todos habían guardado silencio, los hermanos voltearon a ver hacia las escaleras que daban al gran salón, ahí, una bella muchacha portando un hermoso vestido de color azul fuerte, con un bellísimo cabello negro y totalmente limpia. La muchacha sonrió e hizo una reverencia, luego siguió bajando las escaleras.

-Hiro-dijo Tadashi con un hilo de voz-¿Es ella?

Hiro sonrió.

-Sí, es ella-la miro por unos segundos.

"_Es bellísima"_ pensó Hiro, luego se dirigió a su hermano.

-Discúlpame.

Y bajo del balcón, luego comenzó a caminar hacia Vanellope, quien, sin saberlo, había caminando directamente a la pista de baile, sin dejar de sonreír, miraba todo muy asombrada y contenta, y cuando vio que Hiro estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, el corazón por poco le da un vuelco.

-Si viniste-dijo Hiro sonriendo cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

Vanellope sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-No me lo habría perdido por nada-dijo Vanellope.

Hiro sonrió.

Arriba, en el balcón, Tadashi le hizo una señal con la mano a la capitana Tamora, ella comprendió, asintió con la cabeza y camino hasta los músicos.

-Señores, es hora del vals-les dijo.

Los músicos, que habían estado viendo a Vanellope, regresaron a la realidad y asintieron con la cabeza, luego, comenzaron a tocar, Hiro volteo a ver hacia ellos y luego miro a Vanellope.

-Creo que estamos en problemas.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Vanellope.

-Porque tendremos que bailar.

-¿Sabes bailar?-le pregunto Vanellope sonriendo.

-No.

-Qué mal, yo sí.

Hiro sonrió y puso una mano en la cintura de Vanellope, luego comenzaron a bailar, Hiro, no eran tan malo bailando, aunque Vanellope era la que se estaba luciendo, debido a que había aprendido algo de las horribles clases de baile con sus hermanastras.

-Todos nos están viendo-le comento a Hiro mientras bailaban.

-No, te están viendo a ti-dijo Hiro sonriendo.

Luego Vanellope dio una vuelta, luego Hiro la volvió acercar hacia él.

-Bailas muy bien-dijo Hiro.

-Gracias, tú no lo haces tan mal.

-Ah, ¿no?

Luego Hiro cargo a Vanellope y le dio una vuelta, el movimiento la tomó por sorpresa y Vanellope se rio, luego Hiro la dejo en el suelo de nuevo y continuaron bailando.

Todos los estaban mirando asombrados y maravillados, bueno, casi todos…

-¿Quién es esa arpía papa?-pregunto Taffyta.

-No lo sé, nunca antes la había visto-dijo Turbo mirando el baile, nunca antes había visto a Vanellope tan limpia, por eso no había logrado reconocerla.

-¡Se está robando a mi príncipe!-chillo Taffyta.

-Oh no, eso no pasara-dijo Turbo cerrando los puños.

De vuelta con los enamorados, Vanellope dio una última vuelta, Hiro la volvió a cargar y terminaron.

En cuanto la música se detuvo, la multitud estallo en vítores y cumplidos, una marea de aplausos inundo el salón y Vanellope y Hiro no dejaban de mirarse ni de sonreír.

-No somos tan malos-dijo Hiro sonriendo.

-Para nada-dijo Vanellope.

De repente, la música comenzó de nuevo, esta vez más personas se unieron a la fiesta, pero Hiro se aseguró de no soltar a Vanellope.

-¡Vayan por el!-dijo Turbo lanzando a sus dos hijas a la pista de baile.

Ellas comenzaron a correr hacia Hiro pero rápidamente fueron tomadas de la mano por otros caballeros que comenzaron a bailar con ellas.

-¡No, no, no, no!-dijo Turbo golpeándose la cabeza-¡Esto no debería pasar!

En el balcón, Tadashi miraba encantado como su hermano bailaba con Vanellope.

-Oh míralos Tadashi-dijo Honey Lemon-¿No son adorables?

-Sí, lo son-dijo Tadashi sonriendo, la felicidad de su hermano era contagiosa, y podía entender perfectamente porque Hiro se había enamorado de aquella chica, era hermosa.

La capitana Tamora se acercó a ellos, volteo a ver a Hiro y Vanellope y luego a Tadashi.

-Su plan resulto majestad, parece que finalmente se ha conseguido cuñada-dijo Tamora sonriendo.

-Si-dijo Tadashi sin dejar de ver a su hermano, luego rio-Mírenlo, no la suelta por nada.

-Lo entiendo-dijo Honey sonriendo, Tadashi la volteo a ver incrédulo.

-¿Qué?

Honey se encogió de hombros.

-Es guapa.

-Tiene razón-dijo Tamora mirándola-Ademes, su vestido me gusta, que bueno que no trajo nada parecido al rosa.

En la pista de baile, Vanellope comenzaba a cansarse de tanto bailar, y también Hiro.

-Oye, ¿Qué dices si nos vamos de aquí?-le pregunto Hiro.

-¿A dónde?

-Al patio, ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Con eso, se escabulleron entre la multitud hasta que llegaron a la salida, Vanellope salió primero y luego Hiro, luego, comenzaron a caminar, protegidos por la oscuridad de la noche, y con las estrellas observándolos.


	9. El Jardín Secreto

Hiro y Vanellope estaban caminado, el uno al lado del otro, no habían dicho palabra alguna desde el baile, solo estaban caminando y disfrutando de la vista, el aire soplaba levemente, había antorchas que iluminaban el camino y la luna estaba llena esa noche, frente a ellos, se podía ver el inmenso océano, era hermoso.

-Buena fiesta-dijo Vanellope para romper el silencio.

-Oh, gracias-Hiro-Aunque fue mi hermano el que la organizo.

-Ah, bueno, sabe hacer fiestas.

-Si-Hiro-Creo que todo esto lo hizo, solo para que yo pudiera verte de nuevo.

Vanellope lo miro y sonrió.

-Wow, me siento alagada.

Hiro se rio y la miro.

-Te ves preciosa esta noche, no pienses mal, tu eres preciosa por naturaleza, solo que esta noche, y no quiero que me malinterpretes, te… tu… te ves bien.

-Bueno, quería verme bonita para ti.

-Pero si ya eres bonita-Hiro.

-Oh vamos, no es verdad.

-Lo eres-digo Hiro deteniéndose y tomándola de la mano-Tú eres bonita.

Vanellope se detuvo y se sonrojo.

-Bueno, tú no eres tan feo.

Hiro la soltó y comenzó a reírse.

-Viniendo de ti es un cumplido.

-Y eso es todo lo que vas a conseguir zapatos amarrados.

Hiro volvió a reírse.

-Zapatos amarrados, no espera, tengo uno mejor, pies de mantequilla.

-¿Pies de mantequilla?-Hiro-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?

Vanellope miro al suelo mientras seguía pensando en un buen sobrenombre para Hiro.

-¿Príncipe encantador que cuando baila parece que tiene ardillas en el pantalón?

-Mejor, pero muy largo.

-Tengo poco tiempo, tengo que trabajar con lo que tengo.

-Te entiendo-dijo Hiro mirando hacia el océano-Bueno, la comedia termino, ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Hiro la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Cuándo me presentarás a tu hermano?-pregunto Vanellope-Tengo ganas de conocerlo, has hablado maravillas sobre el.

-Mi hermano es genial-dijo Hiro mirándola-Te agradara y tu a el, digo, organizar una fiesta en tu honor.

-Oh para-dijo Vanellope sonrojada.

Hiro sonrió.

-Le vas a caer bien, pero, no tenemos prisa, la noche es joven, tengo tantas cosas que quiero enseñarte.

Vanellope se congelo, _no tenemos prisa, _eso no era cierto, Vanellope no quería que Hiro la viera toda despeinada y con el vestido destruido y hecho jirones, y ni siquiera quería imaginarse que le harían a sus pobres amigos lobos y a los ratones si los encontraban, tendría que abandonar antes de la medianoche.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de decírselo a Hiro, se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a una pared de arbustos, con flores de todos colores, Hiro abrió la pared y Vanellope quedo asombrada, era una puerta.

-Un jardín secreto-dijo.

Hiro asintió con la cabeza y la hizo pasar, ella entro y vio que estaba rodeado por la pared cuadrada, no había techo y la luz de la luna lo iluminaba, además, el suelo era pasto completamente y había un árbol de cuya rama, colgaba un columpio.

-Ven-dijo Hiro tomándola de la mano nuevamente y luego la llevo hasta el columpio, ahí, la sentó.

-No me subía a uno de estos desde que era niña-dijo Vanellope.

-Pues vamos a cambiar eso-dijo Hiro.

Comenzó a columpiarla lentamente, Vanellope reía de felicidad. Luego, Hiro aumento un poco la intensidad, pero nunca llego a ser demasiado fuerte, Vanellope iba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, muy contenta, cuando de repente, sintió que algo se le escapaba de su pie…

-Oh-Dijo Vanellope mirando al suelo, donde estaba su zapatilla.

-Déjame-dijo Hiro, la detuvo suavemente y luego corrió hasta donde la zapatilla había caído, la tomo, la levanto y luego la examino-¿De cristal?

Vanellope asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Eres rica?

Vanellope negó con la cabeza.

-Es muy linda, pero, ¿de donde sacaste algo así?

-Fue un regalo-Vanellope-De un amigo.

-Pues debe ser un muy buen amigo-dijo Hiro mientras le ponía la zapatilla de nuevo a Vanellope en el pie.

-Si, lo conocí esta noche.

Hiro no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Tu, eres increíble-dijo Hiro-No dejas de sorprenderme.

-Oh vamos, no soy así.

-Si lo eres, una protectora de los animales, buscadora de fresas aunque no sea temporada, trabajadora, chistosa, bailarina, que hace amigos en menos de una hora y vienes a la fiesta usando el vestido más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, además, las zapatillas son todo un detalle.

-Bueno, tú también eres peculiar, un príncipe que lo último que quiere es ser rey, cuyo hermano es su modelo a seguir, oh, y que le gusta ensuciarse las manos trabajando.

-Bueno, creo que los dos somos bastantes peculiares.

-Si, yo también lo creo…

Vanellope se había puesto de pie y sin querer, sus pies e habían cruzado y la habían hecho caer hacia adelante, por suerte, Hiro la atrapo, aunque no pudo mantenerse en pie y los dos cayeron al suelo, Vanellope estaba encima de el, los dos comenzaron a reír y luego Hiro cambio las posiciones, haciendo girar a Vanellope, ella se rio y Hiro también mientras sus ojos se cruzaron.

Hiro comenzó acariciarle la mejilla y luego, sus labios se acercaron a los de ella y después… la beso.

Fue un beso corto pues rápidamente, Hiro se alejo de ella y se puso de pie, apenado.

-Vanellope, lo siento, yo no…

Vanellope se puso de pie y lo tomo de la mano.

-No, no te preocupes-dijo con sinceridad-No estuvo tan mal.

Hiro dio una sonrisa forzada, pero Vanellope se acerco a el y lo beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos-dijo Vanellope sonriendo-No dejemos que esto nos arruine la velada, esta saliendo de maravilla.

Hiro le dio una sonrisa sincera y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Te importaría que bailemos aquí?-le pregunto Vanellope-No es que no me guste la atención de todo el mundo, pero… sería mas especial para mi si solo estamos tu y yo, solos.

-Claro-dijo Hiro, pues a el también le gustaba pasar desapercibido, lo de la pista hace unos momentos, había sido una excepción.

Así Hiro y Vanellope comenzaron a bailar ahí, completamente solos y felices, se sentían mas a gusto ahí solos que con un montón de miradas sobre ellos, Vanellope sentía mariposas en el estomago, al igual que Hiro, los dos se tomaron de la mano y dieron una vuelta mientras reían.

-¿Es incomodo caminar con esas zapatillas?

-Para nada, son muy cómodas.

-Se nota-dijo Hiro-Te sabes mover.

-¿Vas a repetirme lo mismo toda la noche?

-¿Vas a repetirme que mal bailo toda la noche?

-Podría.

Siguieron bailando por un rato y luego se detuvieron.

-¿Qué pasa?-Vanellope.

-Quiero enseñarte una cosa mas-dijo Hiro-Mí… sitio.

-Oh tu famoso sitio.

-Si, ven a conocerlo, luego, te presentara mi hermano, a mi tía y a mi cuñada, van amarte.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Si, ¿quien no ama a una fastidiosa chiquilla habladora?

Vanellope se rio y Hiro la tomo de la mano, salieron del jardín secreto y caminaron de nuevo hacia el castillo.

-Tenemos toda la noche después de todo.

En ese momento, Vanellope se olvido de la advertencia de Ralph.


	10. El Sitio de Hiro

En el gran salón, Tadashi acababa de bailar con Honey Lemon, el baile termino y todos aplaudieron, Tadashi y Honey se sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo hacia el balcón, donde su tía Cass los esperaba.

-Oh Tadashi, ¿no has visto a Hiro y a…?

-Su pareja-Tadashi-Se llama Vanellope.

-Oh, si ella, ¿los has visto?

-Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

-Oh bueno-dijo su tía Cass, luego comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

-¿Tía Cass que tienes?-pregunto Tadashi preocupado mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, Honey también se acerco a ella.

-¿Esta todo bien?-Honey.

-Si, si, es solo que-dijo la tía sacando un pañuelo de la manga de su mano y se sonó la nariz-Crecen tan rápido, parece que apenas ayer le leía cuentos antes de dormir y ahora míralo, bailando con una mujer, ya es todo un hombre, ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de el!

Luego se volvió a sonar la nariz y tanto Tadashi como Honey se relajaron.

-Oh vamos tía Cass-dijo Tadashi abrazándola.

-¡Ya se que exagero, pero estoy tan feliz por el! –dijo su tía Cass rompiendo en llantos.

En la pista, Taffyta y Candlehead estaban exhaustas, después de que alguien las tomara para bailar cuando iban por Hiro, se habían librado, pero solo para que otros dos las tomaran, se liberaron y fueron tomadas por otros, así, las hermanas parecían rombos entre toda esa multitud.

-¡No, no, no!-había gritado Turbo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza.

Finalmente las dos pudieron escapar y se habían dirigido hacia su padre.

-Estoy exhausta-dijo Taffyta, tantas vueltas la habían dejado despeinada.

-Yo igual-Candlehead-¿No podemos irnos a sentar?

-¡No!-grito Turbo-¡Ninguna de ustedes dos va a tomar asiento hasta que consigan a ese príncipe!

-¡No es nuestra culpa!-Taffyta-¡Esa ramera apareció en la pista y se lo robo! ¿¡Que quieres que hagamos!?

-¡Que se lo roben a ella! ¡Solo por eso estamos aquí!

De repente, Hiro y Vanellope aparecieron de nuevo en la pista, bailando para pasar desapercibidos, sin embargo, Turbo los noto.

-¡Ahí esta!-dijo apuntando con su dedo a la pareja-¡A por ellos!

Y lanzo a sus dos hijas de nuevo, Taffyta y Candlehead corrieron hacia ellos lo mas rápido que pudieron, pero nuevamente, alguien las agarro de las manos y se pusieron a bailar con ellas, a Taffyta, la había agarrado un muchacho de estatura alta, con una gran nariz redonda, y un sombrero ridículo encima de la cabeza.

-Hola chiquilla-dijo el muchacho-Me llamo Fred, y seré tu pareja esta noche, debo mencionar que yo uso mi ropa interior por un mes completo, por adelante, y por atrás.

Taffyta por poco vomita en ese momento.

Mientras que Candlehead había sido tomada por un muchacho alto, de tez morena y con un cabello algo esponjado.

-Mi nombre es Wasabi señorita-dijo el muchacho-Y seré su pareja esta noche, debo pedirle orden en sus pasos, como yo, uno dos tres, cuatro, uno dos tres, cuatro, uno dos tres cuatro.

Candlehead rodo los ojos mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a Wasabi, esa iba a ser una noche larga, mientras tanto, a Turbo por poco le daba un ataque al corazón.

Así, Hiro y Vanellope pudieron escabullirse hasta las escaleras que daban a la salida, pero en vez de dirigirse así allí, Hiro la condujo hacia el otro lado, donde entraron por una puerta que daba a un pasillo, de ahí, caminaron hasta las otras escaleras y durante todo el viaje, subieron y subieron escaleras.

-Lamento hacerte caminar tanto, pero mi sitio esta hasta el ultimo piso.

-No hay problema-Vanellope-Estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Y también con zapatillas de cristal?-le pregunto Hiro levantando una ceja.

-El calzado es lo de menos-respondió sonriendo Vanellope.

Finalmente, subieron la última escalera, que daba a una trampilla, en ese momento Vanellope pensó que irían hacia el techo, Hiro le quito el seguro a la trampilla, arriba, solo se veía la luz de la luna, Hiro le tendió su mano a Vanellope.

-¿Lista?

-Desde el día en que te conocí- respondió Vanellope sin vacilaciones.

Hiro sonrió y Vanellope le tomo la mano, luego la ayudo a subir los últimos escalones, como era de esperarse, la única luz que había en el cuarto, era la de la luna, y era más que suficiente.

-Bienvenida a mí sitio Vanellope.

Era un cuarto, sin embargo, no era como lo demás, en el centro estaba un extraño objeto hecho de madera, y tenia lo que parecían ser dos alas hechas de papel o tela, Vanellope no pudo identificar el material, parecía un ave de madera sin el pico y la cabeza, en el centro del objeto, había una tabla de madera dura y dos palos muy gruesos.

Debajo de el había una pista que daba hasta el final del cuarto, donde debería estar la pared, pero no había ninguna pared, se podía ver el patio y el océano desde ahí mismo, y si alguien no se fijaba por donde pasaba, caería a su muerte.

También había muchas herramientas, sobre mesas de madera en las cuales había montones de libretas, hojas sueltas y libros, además de otros extraños objetos que Vanellope no conocía, y sin embargo, se sintió inmediatamente atraída por ellos.

-Wow-dijo mientras examinaba los papeles y los objetos-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Inventos-respondió Hiro-Cosas de mi cabeza que intento… traer a la vida real.

-Wow-dijo Vanellope mientras tomaba un papel, en el, estaba dibujado el prototipo para un motor de vapor-Esto es increíble, no lo entiendo completamente pero, tengo la idea, quieres crear un carruaje que no necesite caballos para moverse.

Hiro asintió con la cabeza.

-El vapor es una gran fuente de energía, pero… me falta encontrar la combinación perfecta, tengo que seguir experimentando.

-¿Cuántos intentos llevas?-pregunto ella volteándolo a ver.

-Veamos, ciento dos intentos fallidos.

-Bueno, ya descubriste ciento dos maneras en como no construir un…

-Oh, yo lo llamo motor.

-Motor, eso, descubriste ciento dos maneras en como no construir un motor.

Hiro sonrió.

-Gracias.

Vanellope sonrió y corrió hacia el objeto que estaba en el centro.

-¿Y esto que es?

-Oh esto-dijo Hiro acercándose-Esto es una maquina voladora.

-¿Una maquina voladora?-pregunto Vanellope asombrada-¿Cómo los pájaros?

-Exacto-dijo Hiro-Diría que los pájaros fueron mi inspiración pero… no lo fueron.

-¿Entonces que fue?

-Hace unos años, el Reino de Berk nos vino a visitar, acuerdos de paz y eso, y el hijo del jefe, también era inventor, el había hecho un traje que lo hacia volar como una ardilla voladora, y me dio tanta envidia que me puse a crear mi propia maquina voladora.

-Oh…

-Pero no te preocupes, es una competencia amistosa entre el y yo, terminamos haciéndonos amigos, es un gran chico, bueno, hombre ahora, hace mucho que no lo veo.

-Mmm, ¿y el si fue inspirado por los pájaros?

Hiro negó con la cabeza.

-No, su inspiración vino de los dragones.

-¿Dragones?-pregunto Vanellope asombrada.

-Si, incluso tenía uno de mascota, aunque no vino en ese viaje le creí, créeme, con ese traje y conocimientos, tu también le habrías creído.

-Vaya-dijo Vanellope, sin salir de su asombro-Conoces a muchas personas interesantes siendo de la realeza.

-Bueno, te conocí a ti.

Vanellope se sonrojo y Hiro la tomo de la mano, luego la llevo a sentarse en el centro de la maquina voladora.

-¿Funciona?

-Eso creo, he revisado todo millones de veces, pero jamás lo he intentado.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque iba a probarla, y luego, te conocí a ti y… quise que me acompañaras en el primer vuelo-admitió Hiro sonrojándose.

Vanellope sintió mas mariposas en el estomago.

-¿De verdad?

Hiro asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso es muy dulce.

-¿Lo crees?

-Por supuesto.

-…

-…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Quieres, ahora?

-¿Por qué no?

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

Hiro le pidió a Vanellope que se sentara boca abajo, ella le hizo caso y luego el se subió también, tomo los dos palos con sus manos.

-Esto se llama palanca-le explico Hiro-Y es lo que controla la maquina.

Vanellope asintió con la cabeza, luego Hiro puso su mano en una palanca que estaba a su lado.

-En cuanto jale esta, saldremos disparados hacia delante, como cuando alguien pone una flecha en un arco y luego dispara, nosotros somos la flecha, saldremos con una velocidad muy rápida, sujétate muy bien, si te caes… es una muerte segura.

Vanellope asintió con la cabeza, luego tomo el borde de maquina con todas sus fuerzas.

-Por nada del mundo vayas a soltarte.

-Por nada del mundo lo hare.

-No te levantes.

-No me levantare.

-Muy bien, ¿lista?

-Lista.

-Ahí vamos.

Hiro jalo la palanca, varios ruidos se escucharon detrás de ellos y luego, la maquina fue disparada hacia el frente, como Hiro había dicho, con una velocidad muy rápida, Vanellope se agarro muy bien, y cuando llegaron al final de la pista, la maquina se cayo, el aire los golpeo en la cara y por un momento, Vanellope pensó que se iban a matar, pero, Hiro jalo ambas palancas y la maquina comenzó ascender, Vanellope dio un grito de alivio y de felicidad.

-Lo siento-dijo Hiro-La salida es siempre lo mas difícil.

Luego, Vanellope vio lo increíble, estaban en el aire, volando, Vanellope miro hacia abajo, lejos de sentir vértigo, el corazón comenzó a bailar adentro de su cuerpo.

-Estamos muy alto-dijo-¡Me encanta!

Hiro sonrió y Hiro jalo las palancas, provocando que dieran una vuelta. Vanellope grito de felicidad y comenzó a reírse, luego, comenzaron a sobrevolar todo el castillo, primero fueron al patio, luego hacia el mar, Hiro descendió un poco y Vanellope toda el agua mientras seguían volando, provocando una ráfaga de agua detrás de ella.

Hiro dirigió la maquina de nuevo hacia el castillo, donde volaron encima de la enorme construcción, y luego pasaron a la altura de las ventanas del gran salón, donde justamente, fue la tía Cass quien los vio, soltó el plato donde estaba comiendo pastel y abrió mucho la boca.

-¿Tía Cass que ocurre?-pregunto Tadashi acercándose a ella.

-Hiro-dijo su tía señalando hacia afuera.

Tadashi, y todos los presentes, voltearon a ver hacia la ventana y vieron como Hiro y Vanellope volaban, entre toda la audiencia, se escucharon gritos de asombro, elogios, luego, todos comenzaron aplaudir mientras gritaban halagos y felicitaciones.

Tadashi sonrió y comenzó aplaudir.

-Ahora si te luciste hermanito-dijo en voz baja.

Mientras tanto, Turbo, Taffyta y Candlehead vieron con la boca abierta el vuelo, Turbo aplasto la copa que tenia en la mano y esta se hizo añicos en su mano.

De vuelta en el vuelo, Vanellope disfrutaba como el aire le golpeaba en la cara, como sentía que su cabello era libre, no, por primera vez en muchos años, se sentía libre de verdad, todos sus problemas, parecía que el viento se los llevaba, y no solo eso, sino que, su corazón también se despejo, sus sentimientos hacia Hiro, eran claros, ya no guardaba duda alguna.

Hiro dirigió la maquina hacia la pista, se elevo un poco y aterrizaron, fue un aterrizaje un poco duro y forzoso, se movieron se arriba abajo, pero jamás se soltaron, también, se sacudieron un poco, pero fue todo, nada lo suficientemente grave ni peligroso.

Luego, cuando estuvieron quietos, Hiro se bajo y corrió al lado de Vanellope. Le tendió una mano y ella la acepto, luego la ayudo a bajarse.

-Bueno-dijo Hiro nervioso-¿Te gusto?

-¿Me gusto?-pregunto Vanellope con felicidad-¡Me encanto! ¡Me sentí como un ave, libre, fue… increíble!

Hiro sonrió aliviado y suspiro.

-Que bueno que te gustará, estaba nervioso.

-Bueno, ha sido estupendo-dijo Vanellope-Gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas-Hiro-Gracias a ti por… pues, por estar aquí.

-Ya te lo dije, no me lo habría perdido por nada.

Luego se miraron directamente a los ojos, Hiro se acerco a Vanellope y ella puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-¿Te importa si, es decir, puedo?-pregunto Hiro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo besarte?

Vanellope asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Si puedes Hiro Hamada.

Los labios de Hiro se acercaron a los de Vanellope, ella cerró los ojos y se preparo para el contacto de ambos, no era el primer beso, pero, algo le decía que disfrutarían más ese.

Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse, las campanas comenzaron a sonar.

Faltaban cinco minutos para la medianoche…


	11. Huida

"_A la medianoche, todo regresara a su forma original"_

Las palabras de Ralph le vinieron a la mente en cuanto comenzaron a sonar las campanas, faltaban solo cinco minutos, tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato.

Vanellope alejo sus labios de los de Hiro y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Hiro desconcertado.

-Tengo que irme-dijo Vanellope-Lo siento, pero, se me hace tarde, ratones, lobos calabazas… ¡Adiós!

Vanellope corrió hacia la trampilla y abrió la puerta, luego se metió en su interior y bajo por la escalera, pero de repente, pensó que no se había despedido correctamente de Hiro, así que asomo su cabeza por la entrada de la trampilla.

-Fue una velada asombrosa, de verdad, muchas gracias, esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, quisiera poder quedarme, pero… me tengo que ir, adiós-y bajo por la escalera, pero luego, volvió asomarse-No tomes mi salida tan abrupta como un rechazo, no, me la paso excelente contigo, pero… es complicado, te lo explicare otro día con mas calma, adiós.

Y por fin, Vanellope bajo las escaleras y comenzó a correr hacia la salida, mientras que Hiro se quedaba en el mismo lugar, tratando de digerir todo lo que Vanellope le había dicho.

-¿Lobos, ratones, calabazas?-se pregunto en voz alta, luego, pensó que solo se trataba de una broma que Vanellope le quería jugar, sonrió y volteo a ver hacia la trampilla-¡Oye, espérame!

Mientras tanto, Vanellope había conseguido ya bajar tres de las escaleras, ya casi estaba de vuelta en el gran salón, cuando de repente, escucho la voz de Hiro por encima de ella.

-Regresa-dijo el en un tono juguetón-No seas tímida.

-Si me agarra ya no me dejará ir-dijo Vanellope asustada-¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

Logro bajar los demás escalones sin dificultad, pero el problema, fue cuando llego al gran salón, pues todos comenzaron a aplaudirle cuando apareció, Vanellope no quiso ser descortés, así que se detuvo e hizo una rápida reverencia, luego, continuo corriendo, a medio camino, choco con una persona, y era nada más y nada menos que Tadashi.

-Oh, su majestad-Vanellope hizo una reverencia.

-Hola-dijo Tadashi sonriendo-Pero si eres nada más y nada menos que la famosa Vanellope, es un placer conocerte.

Tadashi tomo su mano y le dio un beso en ella.

-Oh, su majestad, es usted muy amable, pero, tengo que irme, no puedo detenerme a explicar, lo siento-le dio un beso a la mano de Tadashi y luego siguió corriendo, pero se detuvo y volvió a ver al rey-Por cierto, su hermano es todo un caballero, y lo ama mucho, muchísimo alteza, ustedes dos son muy afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro, bueno, eso es todo, me voy, no es que no me guste la fiesta, es la mejor a la que he asistido, de verdad, pero, me tengo que ir, adiós.

Y Vanellope se fue corriendo, Tadashi parpadeo, al igual que su hermano, intentaba digerir todo lo que Vanellope le había dicho, justo cuando Hiro apareció detrás de el corriendo.

-Tadashi, ¿has visto a Vanellope?

-Si, acaba de pasar por aquí-dijo Tadashi señalando la dirección en la que Vanellope se había ido-Dijo muchas cosas, no entendí que era lo que quería decirme.

-Si, pasó lo mismo conmigo-Hiro-De seguro solo esta jugando, ven, ayúdame alcanzarla.

-De acuerdo-dijo Tadashi, no muy convencido, pero aun así, siguió a su hermano.

Vanellope ya estaba a punto de alcanzar la salida, cuando choco con una persona más, era la tía Cass.

-¿Qué fue lo que…? ¡Pero si eres tu!-dijo en cuanto vio a Vanellope.

-Si su majestad-dijo Vanellope apresurada.

-Eres la pareja de Hiro, yo soy su tía, es un placer conocerte linda.

-El placer es mío su señora, pero ahora no puedo quedarme a platicar, lo siento mucho, tengo que irme, pero déjeme decirle que usted es una mujer increíble, crio a dos excelentes sobrinos, de verdad, son todos unos caballeros, y los mejores para mandar en estas tierras, de verdad, no me cabe duda de que usted es una madre asombrosa, la admiro, pero no tengo tiempo para platicar, lo siento mucho, adiós.

Le dio un rápido abrazo y luego salió corriendo hacia la salida.

-¡Excelente fiesta por cierto!-grito Vanellope mientras seguía corriendo.

Tía Cass se quedo sin palabras, y cuando sus dos sobrinos pasaron al lado de ella.

-¡Hola tía!-dijo Hiro sin detenerse.

Los dos se fueron corriendo, dejando a la pobre tía Cass muy desconcertada.

-Oigan-dijo finalmente-¿Qué esta pasando? ¡Espérenme!

Y con eso fue corriendo en la misma dirección que sus sobrinos.

Vanellope ya había llegado a las escaleras que daban a la salida del castillo, bajo tan rápido como pudieron sus pies las escaleras, iba a tanta velocidad que una de las zapatillas se le salió del pie y se quedo en uno de los escalones, Vanellope se detuvo y se volvió para recogerla, pero entonces, vio que Hiro estaba en el primer escalón, y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras detrás de ella.

-Espera-dijo casi riendo.

Vanellope vio la zapatilla, si regresaba para tomarla, Hiro la alcanzaría y sus oportunidades de escape se reducirían a cero, por lo que vio a Hiro por ultima vez, y luego bajo el resto de las escaleras.

-¡Señor lobo!-grito-¡Rápido!

-¡El hechizo esta por terminar!-le dijo el lobo a su hermano mayor, el menor se bajo y abrió la puerta de la carroza-¡Rápido hermana de camada!

Vanellope llego y se metió como un rayo en la carroza, el lobo menor cerró la puerta y luego se subió por atrás.

-¡Vámonos!

El lobo mayor acarreo a los caballos y ellos comenzaron a caminar hasta la salida, luego a correr, Vanellope vio hacia el castillo y vio a Hiro por última vez, no dijo nada y la carroza salió por el portón, luego, comenzaron el viaje hacia su casa, faltaban tres minutos para la medianoche.

En los escalones, Hiro había tomado la zapatilla de Vanellope y había caminado hasta el final de los escalones, había examinado la zapatilla y luego había visto la carroza de Vanellope, que cada vez se alejaba más.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Tadashi, quien llego detrás de el.

-Hiro-dijo su tía llegando junto a Tadashi-¿Qué paso, ya se fue?

-Tráiganme a Baymax-dijo Hiro con firmeza.

-No su majestad-dijo una voz detrás de ellos-Usted necesita estar aquí, junto a su hermano, yo puedo encargarme de esto, las fiestas nunca han sido lo mío.

Todos se voltearon y vieron a la capitana Tamora.

-Los muchachos están listos, partiremos de inmediato.

Vanellope estaba un poco más aliviada, por lo menos ya había conseguido huir del castillo, ahora, solo faltaba el recorrido hasta su casa, el cual esperaba que estuviera mas tranquilo, pero, se equivocaba, al poco tiempo de salir, escucho galopes de caballos, y no era los suyos, Vanellope saco su cabeza por la ventana y vio que las tropas del castillo estaban persiguiéndola.

-Oh oh-Vanellope.

-Nos siguen hermana de camada-dijo el lobo menor-¡Hermano, mas velocidad!

Los caballos comenzaron a correr más rápido, pero los caballos de las tropas eran los mejores entrenados, y los más rápidos, pronto, los estuvieron alcanzando, pero los caballos de Vanellope no se detenían, seguían adelante.

-¿Nos vienen siguiendo?

-Nos vienen mordiendo la cola-dijo el lobo menor.

De repente, llegaron a una curva, en la que tenían que ser muy cuidadosos, porque al momento de maniobrar, la carroza podía caer y no había una cerca que detuviera la caída, la carroza paso y se tambaleo hacia el lado derecho, pero por suerte, lograron mantener el equilibrio y siguieron sin problema.

-¡Wow, estuvo cerca!-dijo el lobo menor.

-¡Puro colmillo!-dijo el lobo mayor sonriendo.

Loas tropas del reino eran muy difíciles de perder, y sobre todo, a su capitana, quien era una mujer dura de roer, así que no sorprendía que se les hubiera adelantado a los demás para seguir la carroza, al poco rato, ya estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

-¡Ya casi los tengo!

Se estaba acercando cada vez mas y mas, justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, le lobo menor se volvió a verla, entonces, su hocico se extendió, le salieron colmillos y una cola apareció por detrás.

El caballo se detuvo de golpe y por poco tira a Tamora, pero por suerte ella consiguió mantenerse encima del caballo, pero eso si, la carroza de Vanellope había tomado ventaja para escapar, además, Tamora había quedado en shock, se froto los ojos y vio a la carroza desaparecer.

¿Había sido todo una jugarreta de su mente para confundirla?

Mientras tanto, Vanellope tenía sus propios problemas, la medianoche había llegado, su vestido perdió su tonalidad azul y comenzó a volverse rosado de nuevo, y además, ya no estaba arreglado, sino que estaba hecho jirones otra vez.

-Oh no-dijo Vanellope nerviosa, luego, sintió algo pegajoso, vio a su alrededor y con horror comprobó que la carroza había regresado a ser una calabaza.

Los dos lobos habían regresado a su forma original, al igual que los ratones, por lo que ya nada sujetaba a la calabaza, la cual se estaba haciendo cada vez mas pequeña, Vanellope estuvo de repente en una diminuta calabaza, que finalmente exploto debido a que ella era demasiado grande, Vanellope estaba cubierta por los restos de la calabaza, sus amigos animales se acercaron a ella, preocupados, pero ella se puso de pie y comenzó a reír, asustándolos, pero luego, comenzó a dar vueltas.

-¡Esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida!-dijo riendo mientras levantaba los brazos hacia el cielo-¡Gracias papa, gracias mama, gracias Ralph, gracias a ustedes!

Dijo mientras corría abrazar a sus amigos animales.

-¡Los quiero mucho, muchísimo!-dijo mientras bailaba con ellos.

…

La fiesta ya estaba terminando, la gente se estaba despidiendo y se retiraba hacia sus hogares, por lo que Tadashi y Hiro por fin podían platicar en paz.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-le pregunto su hermano-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-No lo se-Hiro-Estábamos bien, la lleve a mi estudio, volamos en la maquina voladora, luego regresamos y… dijo que tenía que irse, y salió disparada.

-Si, aunque tuvo tiempo para alagarnos a todos-Tadashi-Cielos, eso fue extraño.

-Y el testimonio de Tamora no ayuda mucho-Hiro-¿Un lobo?

-Si, es lo que mas se acerca a la descripción-Tadashi-Pero ese no es el punto, debió estar muy apresurada, dejo su zapatilla.

-Si-entonces Tadashi reparo en la zapatilla-¿De cristal?

-Así es, mi querida amiga usa calzado de primera.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que Turbo, estaba detrás de ellos, escuchando cada palabra que tenían que decir, se acerco sigilosamente, escondido detrás de una maceta, con una planta en su interior.

-Bueno, pero mira el lado bueno, sabes su nombre, y donde vive, si quieres vamos a buscarla cuando amanezca, y le pediremos explicaciones, yo creo que debió tener un buen motivo para salir de esa manera.

-Si, Vanellope y yo estábamos pasándola genial, no entiendo porque se fue así.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hijastra, el corazón por poco se le salió del cuerpo, se tambaleo y salió de su escondite, fue ahí cuando los dos hermanos lo vieron.

-Señor-pregunto Tadashi acercándose a el-¿Esta usted bien?

-Si, estoy bien-dijo Turbo recuperando la compostura-Es solo que, escuche el dulce nombre de mi hija.

-¿Usted es el padre de Vanellope?-Hiro.

-Si, si lo soy, mi nombre es King Candy-dijo ofreciéndoles su mano-Majestad, príncipe, por favor, en nombre de mi hija, les pido disculpas, ella es así, le gusta llamar la atención, ser la ultima en llegar y la primera en irse, oh, clásico de ella, estos jóvenes.

-Bueno-dijo Tadashi, pero en ese momento, Hiro supo que mentía, si a Vanellope le hubiera gustado llamar la atención, no hubiera pedido ese baile cuando estaban en el jardín secreto, a solas.

-¿Y porque ella no se fue con usted?-Hiro.

-Oh, por lo mismo, es parte de su estilo, pero, joven príncipe, como veo que usted esta tan ansioso por volver a verla, les ofrezco que hoy, a las diez, vengan a mi casa, mis hijas y yo los estaremos esperando con loa brazos abiertos.

-¿Hijas?-Tadashi-¿Vanellope tiene hermanas?

-Oh si, una adorable hermana.

-Tan adorable que la envió a buscar fresas directamente del bosque-Hiro.

-Oh son sus cosas-dijo Turbo como si eso no tuviera importancia-Pero bueno, venga, yo los invito.

-Muy bien-dijo Tadashi-Me parece bien, entonces, hoy, iremos a su residencia, buen hombre.

-Maravilloso-Turbo-Entonces, los vemos en unas horas.

Con eso, Turbo se volvió y camino hacia sus hijas, con una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué pasó padre, es momento de atacar, digo, conquistar?-Taffyta.

-No-Turbo-Hay cambio de planes, Taffyta, tenemos que conseguirte una peluca…


	12. Llegada a Casa

Vanellope había caminado a su casa muy feliz, pese a la lluvia que de repente había caído del cielo, no le importaba, había tenido una velada mágica junto a Hiro y era lo único que le interesaba, además, los recuerdos estaban frescos, por los que Vanellope recordaba perfectamente todo con detalle, los lobos iban caminando al lado de ella, mientras que los ratones se habían subido a la zapatilla y ella los había cargado durante el viaje.

-Todo fue tan hermoso-dijo Vanellope sonriendo-Como desearía que hubiera durado para siempre, pero, todo tiene un fin.

Luego caminaron hasta la casa, Vanellope dejo la zapatilla en la puerta y se inclino hacia los dos lobos.

-Muchas gracias amigos-dijo sonriendo, luego los beso en la nariz-Los veré luego.

Los lobos le llenaron la cara de lametones y Vanellope rio, luego los dos se volvieron hacia el bosque y caminaron hasta adentrarse en el bosque, Vanellope los vio por un buen rato sin dejar de sonreír, luego abrió la puerta, tomo la zapatilla y entro, cerro la puerta y camino hasta la cocina, dejo la zapatilla en el suelo y los ratones se bajaron de la zapatilla y caminaron hasta su agujero, entonces Vanellope tomo la zapatilla y la examino, era lo único que no había cambiado por alguna razón, era preciosa, además, sería un bonito recuerdo de esa maravillosa noche.

Pero de repente, escucho a una carroza estacionarse afuera de la casa, Vanellope se sobresalto y camino hasta la chimenea, ahí, removió la ceniza que había y deposito la zapatilla ahí, luego la cubrió con las cenizas.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, luego se escucharon pasos y la horrible voz de Taffyta.

-¡Cenicienta!-grito-¡Té y galletas!

Vanellope no perdió tiempo, tomo una tetera y la lleno de agua, luego saco las bolsitas de te mientras su nefasta familia entraba en el cuarto, todos con miradas enojadas.

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto Vanellope inocentemente.

-¡Terrible!-respondió Taffyta con una mirada asesina, ella y su familia se sentaron en la mesa-¡Una estúpida ramera apareció en la pista y se robo a MI príncipe!

Vanellope no se sintió nada ofendida, después de todo, había bailado con Hiro y sabía que Taffyta se moría de la envidia, aunque no supiera que había sido ella.

-Si, muy fea además-Turbo-Y maleducada, tuvo el descaro de llegar al ultimo momento, y luego, se fue como toda una criminal, que vergüenza, no se como el príncipe pudo escoger como pareja a esa descarada.

-El príncipe es un idiota-Taffyta-Por no fijarse en una belleza como yo.

-Tienes razón mi querida.

Mientras hablaban, Vanellope no los escuchaba, estaba muy ocupada preparando el te, pero además, recordando la hermosa velada que había disfrutado con Hiro, bailando, riendo y volando, termino de preparar el te, saco las galletas del tarro de cerámica, las puso en un plato y luego las puso en la mesa de la cocina, luego comenzó a servir el te.

-Si, además, esa chiquilla despareció sin dejar rastro, bueno, fue lo suficientemente tonta como para dejar su zapatilla en el castillo.

-¡Que estúpida!-dijo Taffyta tomando una galleta-¡La abofetearía con mis propias manos si tuviera la oportunidad!

-Algo me dice que la tendrás hija mía-Turbo-Tarde o temprano, ¿y tu Cenicienta? ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?

-Aburrida-dijo Vanellope con una mirada que decía todo lo contrario-Salí a caminar bajo la lluvia para relajarme, fue un paseo genial.

Luego, Turbo y Taffyta se la habían pasado criticando a la _princesa misteriosa, _mientras devoraban la comida y bebían el te, Candlehead se había quedado callada todo el rato, viendo hacia otra parte, mientras que Vanellope continuo pensando en Hiro (sin saber que a kilómetros de ella, un joven príncipe trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero no podía por estar pensando en ella) al final, los tres se habían retirado de la cocina, luego subieron a su cuarto donde no volvieron a dar señales de vida.

Vanellope saco la zapatilla, luego, cautelosamente, subió las escaleras, escondiendo la zapatilla, llego a su cuarto en el ático, luego, busco un buen lugar donde guardarla, decidió que el viejo armario abandonado seria un buen lugar, así que lo abrió y metió su zapatilla ahí, luego cerro la puerta, sus amigos ratones se las habían arreglado para internarse en su cuarto, la observaron intrigados.

Vanellope sonrió y dio una vuelta, la felicidad, la emoción, la adrenalina, todo seguía dentro de ella, las mariposas no habían desaparecido, no iba a poder dormir. Así que fue a buscar su diario, lo encontró, tomo su pluma, la hundió en el tintero de tinta y se puso a escribir, comenzó desde que había escuchado el anuncio hasta su escapada del castillo, había puesto gran detalle en todo, y en especial en la descripción de Hiro, había expresado sus sentimientos al verlo, al recibir la ayuda de Ralph, el baile, el jardín, las invenciones de Hiro, el vuelo…

Tan emocionada estaba que no noto el cansancio en la mano, las horas se le pasaron volando mientras escribía, y antes de que se diera cuenta, había llenado todas las páginas de su diario.

_¿Qué viene ahora?_

_¿Volveré a ver a Hiro?_

_La verdad… es que no lo se._

Con eso, Vanellope lleno la ultima hoja, luego, suspiro, ahora que el sueño había terminado, no estaba segura si volvería a ver a Hiro, algo que de verdad quería, la esperanzo un poco el hecho de que se habían conocido antes de la fiesta, además, siempre podían encontrarse en el centro, así que sonrió, se cambio el vestido (que no se había quitado por andar escribiendo) y se puso uno gris, uno viejo y feo, pero no tenía otro.

-Bueno-dijo mirando a sus amigos ratones-¡Hora de trabajar!

Luego camino hasta la puerta, puso su mano sobre la manija y la movió hacia abajo.

No paso nada.

Vanellope lo volvió a intentar y nada paso, luego otra vez, y otra, pero el resultado era el mismo, nada, con horror, Vanellope comprendió lo que pasaba.

La habían cerrado con llave…

Lamentablemente, al escribir, Vanellope se había descuidado tanto que no escucho cuando Turbo había subido hasta su cuarto…

Para después cerrarlo con la llave por afuera, y Vanellope no podía hacer nada al respecto…


	13. La Verdadera Vanellope

Vanellope trato frenéticamente de abrir la puerta, pero no podía, estaba cerrada con llave.

-¿Ahora porque me hicieron esto?-se preguntó a sí misma.

Abajo, Taffyta, Turbo y Candlehead estaban en la sala, esperando a Hiro y a Tadashi, Taffyta estaba disfrazada de Vanellope, esa misma mañana, Turbo había mandado a Candlehead a la peluquería del pueblo por una peluca para Taffyta, habían conseguido una cabellera negra, luego, le habían hecho una colita de caballo, ya que era el estilo usual de Vanellope, pero eso sí, Taffyta se había negado a usar un vestido sucio.

-¡Me veo horrible con esto!-se quejó Taffyta.

-¡Cállate!-Turbo-¡Y apégate al plan, tenemos que hacerle creer a ese tonto príncipe que eres Cenicienta!

-Será fácil, si se enamoró de alguien como Cenicienta es en definitiva un idiota.

Candlehead miraba hacia otro lado y tenía una mirada de culpabilidad en el rostro, su padre y su madre lo notaron y le mandaron miradas asesinas.

-¡Ni se te ocurra empezar con tu papel de la niña buena!-Taffyta.

-Esto que estamos haciendo no está bien-Candlehead-No puedes forzar a alguien para que ame a alguien que no ama.

-¡Por supuesto que se puede!-Turbo-Se le llama negocio querida.

-Pero…

-Además-dijo Taffyta cortando a su gemela-Cenicienta se lo merece, no tenía ningún derecho de ir al baile, ¡Y mucho menos de quitarme a mi príncipe, ahora tendrá lo que merece!

-Sí, esa malagradecida no tiene ningún derecho de arruinar nuestras vidas, ¿no lo ves Candlehead? ¡Quiere arrebatarnos lo que es nuestro, lo que merecemos, porque se cree superior que nosotros, hay que enseñarle que no lo es!

-Tenemos que ponerla en su lugar-Taffyta-Y por tu propio bien, espero que te mantengas con la boca cerrada mientras todo esto sucede, oh si no, ¡Alguien le va hacer compañía a Cenicienta en el ático!

Mientras tanto, Vanellope golpeaba la puerta, pidiendo que la dejaran salir, pero nada, nadie respondía a sus gritos, los ratones, estaban viendo por la ventana, cuando tres caballos aparecieron en la entrada de la casa, sus jinetes eran Tadashi, Hiro y la capitana Tamora, los ratones la llamaron y Vanellope les prestó atención, luego camino hasta la ventana y vio como los tres entraban a la casa.

-¡No!-grito Vanellope golpeando la ventana.

Abajo, Turbo abría las puertas de su hogar.

-¡Su majestad!-dijo haciendo una reverencia-¡Es un honor tenerlo en mi casa, por favor, pasen, Vanellope está ansiosa por ver a su príncipe!

Pero Hiro no se fiaba nada de ese sujeto.

Arriba, Vanellope había abierto la ventana, luego, había intentado gritar pero era inútil, estaba en el último piso, no iban a escucharla aunque gritara con todas sus fuerzas, así que, tomo medidas drásticas.

Saco toda la ropa que tenía, la vieja, la más vieja, la que estaba rota, la sucia, la desgastada, la que ya no le quedaba, todo lo que pudo encontrar, luego, hizo una cuerda con ellas, ato un extremo a la pata de la banca que usaba como cama, y el otro a su cintura, luego, camino hasta la ventana y vio hacia abajo.

-Por favor mama, por favor papa, no me dejen morir, al menos no ahora por favor-luego, puso un pie afuera y luego el otro, miro hacia abajo, por poco se desmayaba, pero pudo controlarse, luego, comenzó a descender, rezándole a todos los santos, y a sus padres, por protección.

En la sala, Turbo los había hecho pasar, en cuanto Taffyta había visto a Hiro, se le había echado encima y había comenzado a llenarle la mejilla de besos.

-¡Mi príncipe!-dijo con una voz que trataba de imitar a la de Vanellope, pero que fracaso en todos los sentidos-¡Te extrañe mucho mi amor!

Hiro la miro con incredulidad y miedo.

-¿Vanellope? ¿Eres tú?

-¡Por supuesto que soy yo tontito! ¿Quién más podría ser?

Ahora, Tadashi y Tamora también desconfiaban.

-Hiro, ¿es ella Vanellope, con la que bailaste anoche?-le pregunto su hermano.

-No-dijo Hiro separándose de Taffyta-No sé quién sea, pero no es Vanellope.

-Pero joven príncipe-dijo Turbo con una voz nerviosa-Ella es Vanellope, no hay otra chica en la casa, con excepción de su hermana, ¡Candlehead, ven por favor!

Candlehead entro en el cuarto, pero aún tenía una mirada de culpabilidad en el rostro.

-Candlehead-dijo Turbo acercándose a ella, y casi, matándola con la mirada-Diles que ella es tu querida hermana Vanellope, que no conoces a nadie más con ese nombre en esta casa.

Candlehead miro a Turbo, luego a su gemela, quien le mando una mirada que decía _"Si te atreves a decir la verdad, te mato"_, luego a Hiro, a Tadashi y a Tamora, se puso nerviosa y comenzó a tomar aire.

-Ella se llama Vanellope, y es mi hermana, mi única hermana, no conozco a nadie más con ese nombre.

-Bueno-Tamora-Yo diría que por el tono de voz, y el tiempo que le tomo responder, que está mintiendo, parece que está leyendo un libreto.

-Y yo huelo a que algo anda muy mal aquí-Tadashi.

-¿Qué podría ser?-pregunto Turbo nervioso.

-Un engaño-Tamora-Sabe señor Turbo, mentir no está bien, ¿sus hijas lo saben?

-Por favor, no estamos mintiendo-Turbo-Solo queremos que Vanellope y Hiro puedan reunirse para empezar una nueva vida juntos.

-Exacto-Tadashi-Pero ella no es Vanellope, no se parece nada a lo que mi hermano describió.

-Y yo sé que no es ella-Hiro-Y voy a probarlo.

-¿Cómo?-Turbo.

-Con esto-dijo Hiro sacando la zapatilla de cristal que Vanellope había dejado en el baile, la había guardado en una bolsa que había traído junto con el-Si le queda, es Vanellope, si no, no lo es.

-¡Entonces vamos!-Turbo.

-¡Sí!-Taffyta-¡Esa es mi zapatilla!

-Pues vamos a verlo-Tadashi.

Sentaron a Taffyta en un sofá, luego, se había quitado el zapato, Hiro se había arrodillado junto a ella y había tratado de ponerle la zapatilla, la cual no entro en el pie de Taffyta, pues la zapatilla era muy pequeña para su pie, Taffyta intento con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada resulto, la zapatilla no era de ella.

-No entra-dijo Hiro, nada sorprendido-Ella no es Vanellope.

-¡Pruebe con su hermana, a lo mejor se hayan confundido!-dijo Turbo tomando a Candlehead de los brazos.

La sentaron en el mismo sofá que su gemela, luego habían tratado de meter la zapatilla en su pie, pero no entraba, pasaba lo mismo que con Taffyta.

-Tampoco entra-dijo Hiro-Ninguna de ellas es, ahora, ¿Dónde está Vanellope?

-Bueno, es que…-Turbo.

-Díganos que hizo con ella-Tadashi-Nos dijo que estaría aquí, pero yo no la veo por aquí, lo único que veo, es a tres farsantes, y eso me molesta mucho.

-Su majestad, por favor-Turbo-Le explicaremos todo, vera…

De repente, se escuchó como alguien golpeaba el suelo, afuera de la casa.

-Yo iré a ver-dijo Tamora-Y tengan mucho cuidado, si es que se les ocurre cualquier cosa brillante.

Salió y vio que en el suelo, en la entrada de la casa, estaba tirada en el suelo Vanellope, con una soga hecha de ropa alrededor de su cintura, Vanellope había logrado descender mucho, pero por desgracia, justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, la cuerda no había resistido mas y se había roto, al menos, Vanellope estaba lo suficientemente cerca del suelo, como para no sufrir una lesión grave, aun así, su trasero le dolía.

-¡Ouch!-dijo sobándose sus nalgas, de repente, vio que alguien le ofrecía la mano-¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre no importa mucho, pero, conozco a alguien que vino a verte.

Cuando Vanellope, la verdadera Vanellope, entro en el cuarto, a Hiro por poco se le sale el corazón de la emoción, camino hasta ella y le tomo las manos.

-Hola-le dijo.

-Hola-respondió Vanellope sonriendo-Si viniste.

-No me lo hubiera perdido por nada-Hiro sonrió-Es ella.

-¡Alto!-grito Taffyta-¡Ella es solo otra impostora, hazle la pruebe de la zapatilla, veras que ni le queda!

-¡Además, no puede ser ella!-Turbo-Mírenla, su atuendo es…

-Si dice una palabra más, me asegurare de que no vea la luz del sol por mucho tiempo-dijo Tadashi, hartándose de Turbo-Lo mismo va para sus hijas.

Turbo se sorprendió al ver que alguien le desafiaba.

-Hagamos la prueba-dijo Vanellope.

-No es necesario-Hiro-Sé que eres tú.

-Vamos, será divertido.

Hiro sonrió, camino con Vanellope hasta la sala y la sentó en el sillón, luego se arrodillo junto a ella y le quito su sucio zapato, luego, le puso la zapatilla, la cual entro a la perfección en el pie de Vanellope, Hiro no estaba nada sorprendido, ni Tadashi ni Tamora, ni Candlehead, pero Turbo y Taffyta, no estaban sorprendidos, sino que por poco les da un ataque al corazón ahí mismo.

-¿Necesitan más pruebas?-pregunto Tadashi mirando al padrastro y a las hermanastras-Porque yo no.

-Hay una más-dijo Vanellope-No sé si les gustaría verla.

Así, todos comenzaron a subir al ático, una vez que llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Vanellope, Turbo se disculpó diciendo que no tenía la llave, y que lamentablemente la había perdido, pero Tamora derribo la puerta de una patada.

-Ya no hacen estas puertas como antes-dijo Tamora.

Luego, Vanellope paso a su habitación, luego camino hasta el armario viejo, abrió las puertas y saco la otra zapatilla de cristal.

-También tengo la otra-dijo Vanellope mostrando la zapatilla en alto.

…

-¡Esperen, por favor, tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo, sabes, yo!-Turbo estaba tratado de negociar con Tadashi, pero en ese momentos, Tamora se volvió hacia él y lo golpeo en la nariz.

-Me leíste la mente-dijo Tadashi sonriendo, luego se volvió hacia toda la familia-Me asegurare que paguen por todo lo que le hicieron a esta pobre chica.

-No-dijo Vanellope, estaba montada en Baymax junto a Hiro-No quiero que sufran, los perdono.

-Vámonos-le dijo Hiro mirándola-Ellos no merecen tu perdón.

-No, pero se los doy-dijo Vanellope.

Hiro sonrió, sin muchos ánimos, y luego él y Vanellope comenzaron a cabalgar hacia el castillo, mientras que Tadashi y Tamora montaban sus caballos, pero antes, Tadashi se volvió hacia Turbo.

-Con o sin el perdón de la princesa de Sugar Rush, ustedes tendrán un castigo por sus acciones-Tadashi.

-¿Princesa de Sugar Rush?-pregunto Taffyta con un hilo de voz.

-Así es, y tampoco están invitados a la boda-dijo Tadashi mientras se alejaba con su caballo, a su lado, Tamora cabalgaba.

Turbo se puso de pie, tenía la nariz hinchada, mientras que Taffyta, seguía viendo en la dirección en la que se habían ido, luego, se había quitado la peluca de la cabeza y había comenzado a patearle en el suelo.

-¡Maldición!-grito-¡Maldita sea!

-Estamos arruinados-dijo Turbo desanimado, luego comenzó a llorar-¡Arruinados! ¡Ah nunca seré rey!

Mientras que Candlehead solo miro al suelo, decepcionada de sus propias acciones, pero, un poco feliz, por Vanellope, mientras que su padre y su hermana, comenzaron a llorar ahí mismo.


	14. Boda

**Hola, pues, este es el capítulo final de **_**La Cenicienta**_**, y pues bueno, fue muy divertido escribir una nueva versión de este clásico, agradezco a todos los que hayan comentado, agradado a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, muchas gracias.**

**Y la otra, este puede que sea el final del fic, pero he estado pensando en escribir una secuela, la cual será muy distinta, verán, no se conozcan la serie llamada **_**Once Upon a Time, **_**pues bueno, recientemente he estado viendo esta seria, y para resumir, trata de que los personajes de los cuentos de hadas están atrapados en un pueblo de Maine, en el mundo real, y pues la serie me ha gustado mucho, y pues, me dieron ganas de escribir mi propia versión, con nuevos personajes, y creo que voy a poner a Hiro y a Vanellope (de este universo) en el fic, así que, ¿les gustaría?**

**Dejen su opinión en los comentarios, bueno, ya me pase con la nota del autor, ya vamos por lo que vinieron hasta aquí: **

Vanellope estaba en su balcón, mirando todo el reino desde ahí, ese día, no estaba vistiendo un horrible y viejo vestido, ni estaba despeinada, ni cubierta de ceniza en todo el cuerpo, no, vestía un hermoso vestido de color blanco, el cual tenía más de cincuenta cristales, no solo estaba perfectamente peinada, sino que también se acababa de bañar, en los pies llevaba puesta las zapatillas de cristal, esta vez se aseguraría de no perder ninguna en las escaleras.

Estaba muy nerviosa, pues ese día, era el que muchas llamaban el día más feliz de sus vidas, el día, en que se uniría a Hiro en matrimonio, Vanellope no podía expresar lo feliz que se sentía, ninguna parte de su cuerpo podía mantenerse quieta, después de la ceremonia se celebraría una gran fiesta en su honor, así que se sentía nerviosa por ser el centro de atención otra vez, pero además, el hecho de ser nombrada _Princesa de Sugar Rush_, eso la ponía de verdad nerviosa.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto alguien desde la puerta.

Vanellope volteo la cabeza y vio a Ralph (no estaba sucio esta vez, sino que se había dado una ducha, para después ponerse un elegante, y grande, traje), Tamora lo había buscado en los bosques para asegurarse de que no se perdiera la boda.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo Ralph-Y sin la ayuda de magia.

-Bueno-dijo Vanellope-No estaría aquí de no ser por ti.

-Oh vamos, solo agite mi varita, tu hiciste el resto.

-Solo fui yo misma.

-Y solo eso se necesitó para enamorar a Hiro.

Vanellope se encogió de hombros.

-No sé qué fue lo que vio en mí.

-Tal vez, lo mismo que sintieron los ratones cuando te vieron, y el lobo cuando lo ayudaste, y… también cuando yo te vi.

-¿Pensaste que yo era especial?

-No, pensé que eras una pequeña mocosa que le encantaba buscar problemas.

Vanellope se rio y miro a Ralph.

-Felicidades Vanellope.

-Gracias-dijo Vanellope corriendo abrazándolo, ella la abrazo también-¿Sabes? Ya no tienes que seguir viviendo como un vagabundo, puedes quedarte, aquí, en el castillo, con nosotros, tendrás tu propio cuarto, uno donde tu olor no molestara a los otros.

Ralph se rio y rompieron el abrazo.

-No lo sé, esto de la realeza no es lo mismo.

-Hace una semana dormía en un ático, solo me bañaba como una vez cada mes, y esta noche, me convertiré en una princesa, ¿crees realmente que esto de la realeza sea también lo mío?

Ralph la miro, luego hacia el otro lado con una mirada pensativa.

-Bueno, puedo quedarme una temporada, veré como me siento.

-Sera un honor tenerte aquí-Vanellope-Hiro y yo estamos muy agradecidos contigo.

-Yo solo te di las herramientas, el resto, lo hiciste tú.

-¡Olvida la molestia!-dijo Vanellope golpeándolo juguetonamente en el brazo-¡Es un día para celebrar después de todo!

-Tienes razón-luego Ralph le ofreció su brazo-¿Nos vamos? Tu príncipe está impaciente por ti.

Así, el y Vanellope se tomaron de los brazos y salieron del cuarto, detrás de ella, sus amigos los ratones la seguían, cuando llegaron a la Iglesia, Ralph le puso el velo a Vanellope.

-¿Lista?

-Lista-dijo.

Ralph abrió las enormes puertas de madera, todos los presentes, que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie, en el altar, Hiro esperaba a Vanellope, mientras que a su lado, estaba Tadashi, lleno de orgullo y felicidad, Ralph tomo a Vanellope otra vez del brazo y comenzaron a caminar hasta el altar.

-Todos me están mirando-susurro Vanellope.

-Por supuesto, eres la novia, la nueva princesa, es obvio que tienes que ser el centro de atención.

Llegaron y Ralph le entrego a Vanellope a Hiro, él le agradeció, la tomo con sus manos.

-Si viniste-dijo Hiro sonriendo.

-No me lo habría perdido por nada-respondió Vanellope sonriendo.

El sacerdote llego y se puso en frente de ellos.

-Hermanos, hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos hoy, para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer, en sagrada matrimonio.

…

-Hiro Hamada, ¿Prometes amar y respetar a Vanellope von Schweetz en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza y en la austeridad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto-Hiro.

-Y tu Vanellope von Schweetz, ¿Prometes amar y respetar a Hiro Hamada, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza y en la austeridad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto-Vanellope.

Traigan los anillos de compromiso.

Los anillos fueron traídos, por nadie más que el lobo menor, al que Vanellope había ayudado el día en que conoció a Hiro, el lobo llego hasta el altar, con el cojín que tenía los anillos en la boca, cada uno de ellos tomo el anillo que le correspondió, luego, Hiro le puso el anillo de compromiso a Vanellope en el dedo, luego Vanellope hizo lo mismo.

-Ahora los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Hiro no necesito que se lo dijeran dos besos, en cuanto el Padre termino la oración, Hiro beso a Vanellope, el beso fue largo y todos en la sala aplaudieron, luego de que el beso terminara, Hiro y Vanellope se tomaron de la mano y salieron corriendo de la iglesia, hacia la fiesta que estaba por comenzar en el patio.

…

Vanellope había vuelto al balcón, pues era el mejor lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales, estaba muy contenta, la boda había ido de lo mejor (Sin sus hermanastras y sin Turbo, quienes habían sido exiliados del Reino) y ahora, los fuegos habían comenzado, Vanellope los miro asombrada y contenta.

-Se solicita la presencia de la princesa Vanellope abajo-dijo una voz desde la puerta, era Hiro.

-¿Acaso la presencia del príncipe no es suficiente?-pregunto Vanellope dándose una vuelta y sonriendo.

-No, ellos te quieren a ti, resulta que eres más interesante.

Hiro camino hacia ella y se puso a su lado, ambos observaron los fuegos artificiales.

-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto.

-Nada, es solo que, cuando era niña, siempre que había fuegos artificiales sabía que algo importante había pasado en el castillo, y ahora, esta noche, son para mí, para nosotros, nuestra boda.

Hiro sonrió y le tomo la mano, luego la beso mientras los fuegos artificiales continuaban.

-Así es, son para ti Vanellope, para nosotros, no pienses mucho esta noche, yo intento hacerlo-dijo Hiro sonriendo-Hoy es nuestra noche, hay que disfrutarla.

-Si-dijo Vanellope viéndolo-Eso es lo que haremos ¿no?

-Lo haremos-dijo Hiro-Vamos abajo, todos nos están esperando.

Bajaron hasta el salón principal tomados de la mano, todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a la feliz pareja que pasaba, Hiro y Vanellope aceptaban las manos de todos los que se las ofrecían, riendo.

Cuando llegaron con la tía Cass, que había estado llorando todo el tiempo, por lo que tenía los ojos rojos, y el maquillaje recorrido, abrazo a Vanellope.

-¡Bienvenida a la familia querida!-dijo mientras lloraba.

-Muchas gracias, tía-dijo Vanellope.

-¡Me llamo tía!-dijo tía Cass separándose de ella y llorando-¡Me haces tan feliz querida!

Vanellope la abrazo de nuevo y el baile comenzó, Hiro y Vanellope bailaron una pieza y luego Tadashi le pidió la siguiente a su cuñada, mientras que Hiro bailaba con Honey Lemon.

-Me alegra mucho de que te hayas unido a nuestra familia Vanellope-le dijo Tadashi, Vanellope respondió con una sonrisa-Y espero que nuestra familia crezca pronto.

Vanellope se rio del comentario.

-¿Su majestad, está usted diciendo que desea tener sobrinos?

-Bueno, siempre me ha gustado la idea de que un pequeño me llame tío.

Vanellope sonrió.

-Hiro me conto que organizo el baile por mí, bueno, para que él y yo… pudiéramos vernos, y quiero decirle, que estoy muy agradecida por ello.

-No me lo agradezcas Vanellope-dijo Tadashi-Sé que tú y mi hermano serán muy felices juntos.

Vanellope sonrió y continuaron bailando, después, Vanellope bailo con Ralph, con la tía Cass, con Honey Lemon e incluso con la capitana Tamora, después del baile, cortaron el pastel de bodas, junto con los empleados, Vanellope ayudo a repartir el pastel, habían comido y antes de que otra cosa pudiera pasar, Hiro había tomado a Vanellope de la mano y la había sacado al patio, para que los dos pudieran ver la luna.

-¿Hermosa no lo es?

-Sí, lo es.

Se tomaron de las manos y vieron el cielo, felices, de estar juntos.

-Vanellope.

-Sí.

-Te jure amor eterno, y pienso cumplir mi palabra, en donde sea que estemos.

-¿Si viniste?-pregunto Vanellope levantando una ceja.

-No me lo habría perdido por nada-respondió Hiro sonriendo.

Hiro rodeo con sus brazos a Vanellope, la beso en la cabeza y continuaron mirando el cielo, inundado, por los fuegos artificiales.

_That feeling that doesn't go away just did  
And I walked a thousand miles to prove it  
And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts  
The colour of my blood is all I see on the rocks  
As you sail from me_

_Alarms will ring for eternity_  
_The waves will break every chain on me_  
_My bones will bleach_  
_My flesh will flee_  
_So help my lifeless frame to breathe_

_And God knows I'm not dying but I breathe now_  
_And God knows it's the only way to heal now_  
_With all the blood I lost with you_  
_It drowns the love I thought I knew_

_The lost dreams I buried in my sleep for him  
And this was the ecstacy of love forgotten  
And I'm thrown in the gunfire of empty bullets  
And my blood is all I see  
As you steal my soul from me_

_Alarms will ring for eternity_  
_The waves will break every chain on me_

_And God knows I'm not dying but I breathe now_  
_And God knows it's the only way to heal now_  
_With all the blood I lost with you_  
_It drowns the love I thought I knew_

_And God knows I'm not dying but I breathe now_  
_And God knows it's the only way to heal now_  
_With all the blood I lost with you_  
_It drowns the love I thought I knew_

_And God knows I'm not dying but I breathe now_  
_And God knows it's the only way to heal now_  
_With all the blood I lost with you_  
_It drowns the love I thought I knew_

**-Fin- **


End file.
